Untitled
by Dani Sly
Summary: Algumas histórias não precisam de rótulos... precisam apenas ser contadas.
1. Keep Holding On

_**Keep Holding On**_

Ela acordou assustada, endireitando-se na cadeira e encarando o computador ligado a sua frente... na tela, a matéria que deveria estar na mesa do seu chefe no dia seguinte, mas que ela não conseguia terminar em hipótese alguma.

Deu um gole na xícara de chá quase frio ao seu lado, passando a mão nos cabelos e se forçando a voltar ao trabalho.

"Céus!" ela murmurou, tentando lembrar a quanto tempo não dormia direito, não se alimentava direito e não se concentrava em nada que fosse... "26 dias" ela murmurou a resposta da pergunta que estava em sua mente. 26 longos dias desde a cirurgia que quase o matara "Concentração, G! Concentração!" ela disse para si mesma, voltando à matéria e tentando escrever qualquer coisa.

"Você está bem, linda?" perguntou um garoto de cabelos negros, entrando no quarto apenas com uma toalha enrolada em sua cintura "Você estava dormindo quando entrei no banho. Pensei em te colocar na cama, mas você me mataria se eu fizesse isso!" ele disse dando um beijo no topo da cabeça da ruiva.

"Eu realmente te mataria! Eu preciso terminar esta matéria ainda hoje." ela respondeu, levantando-se e abraçando o namorado... pensando que, se não fosse por Harry, já estaria completamente louca "Eu estou tão cansada, amor."

"Fica tranqüila, ele vai sair dessa, você vai ver!" disse o moreno, lendo os pensamentos da namorada "Quer ajuda com a matéria?" ele perguntou, beijando-a em seguida.

"Na verdade, o que eu queria mesmo era uma massagem." ela pediu, sentando-se novamente na cadeira em frente ao computador.

Primeiro sentiu a camiseta que usava deixando seu corpo e, em seguida, os dedos de Harry massageando seus ombros. Fechou os olhos e tentou apenas relaxar... relaxar e esquecer todos os problemas. "Eu amo você!" ela murmurou, apertando uma das mãos de Harry.

"Também amo você, linda." ele respondeu, dando um leve beijo em sua nuca e sussurrando em seu ouvido "Quero você de volta, amor... você feliz, alegre. Te ver assim acaba comigo."

"Me desculpe. Eu vou melhorar, prometo!" ela respondeu, sentindo os dedos de Harry em suas têmporas.

"Eu sei que vai! Você é a mulher mais forte que eu conheço" disse o moreno "Ele precisa da nossa ajuda, não do nosso desespero. Você tem que ser forte, ok? Agora, relaxa!"

Ela obedeceu, conseguindo, por breves minutos, pensar positivo e acreditar que tudo acabaria bem.

**XxXxX**

Ela ainda estava no computador, prestes a terminar seu trabalho. Harry já dormia há algum tempo e ela apenas queria se juntar a ele na cama e descansar após um dia tão conturbado.

Finalizou a revisão final da matéria e apanhou a xícara de chá vazia, pretendendo levá-la para a cozinha, quando seu celular tocou. Assustada, ela derrubou a xícara no piso de madeira, olhando instintivamente o relógio para constatar que passavam das três da madrugada.

Como se o nervosismo que sentia já não fosse o bastante, seu coração acelerou ainda mais quando Harry tocou seu ombro, pedindo que ela atendesse ao telefone "Deus, faça com que não seja nada!" pensou ela, tomando coragem e atendendo a ligação.

"Alô, Gina? Sou eu." disse a voz ao telefone.

"Pansy!" respondeu a garota, apertando a mão de Harry com força "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Gina, ele está acordado!" disse a garota, emocionada "Acordado Gina!"

"Graças a Deus!" disse a ruiva, abrindo um grande sorriso "Você o viu?"

"Só poderemos vê-lo amanhã de manhã, mas, segundo os médicos, ele saí da UTI no final da semana se o quadro dele permanecer estável" disse ela.

"Ele é forte! Sabia que ia conseguir!" respondeu a ruiva, enxugando as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto "Pansy, amanhã preciso entregar uma matéria na editora, mas farei o possível para vê-lo ainda de manhã."

"Combinado, Gina!" disse a morena "Esperarei por você! Um beijo."

"Um beijo, Pansy! Até amanhã!" disse a ruiva, desligando o telefone e sorrindo para o namorado de uma forma que ele não via há exatos 26 dias.

"Se eu tivesse que adivinhar, eu diria que o Draco acordou... acertei?" brincou o namorado, recebendo um enorme abraço da namorada como confirmação.

"_When it gets cold,  
and it feels like the end,  
there´s no place to go, you know I won´t give in.  
__No, I won´t give in."_

**N/A: **Oi queridos!!! Estou de volta!!!

Untitled é uma reestruturação de Adrenalina e Libertação e, tenham certeza, mesmo que de uma forma diferente (afinal, nessa fic, Draco e Gina são amigos), as cenas de Libertação e Adrenalina estarão presentes.

Decidi começar a fic de um jeito diferente... na verdade, a história toda não começou em Libertação e, como diz a descrição da fic, essa história merece ser contada desde o começo.

Eu sei que esse capítulo foi bem clichêzinho, mas não tinha como começar de um outro jeito.

Prometo que os próximos serão melhores e maiores!!!

Ah, como uma grande fanática por música, aviso que os títulos dos capítulos sempre serão uma música e, no finalzinho, colocarei um trechinho da música do título que combine com o capítulo.

É isso! Aguardo comentários de vocês!!!!

Prometo que nas férias (e faltam só 14 dias!!!! Eu estou na contagem regressiva!!!) respondo todas as reviews!!!!  
Muitos beijos!  
Dani


	2. I Want You

**_N/A #1:_ **Esqueci de falar no primeiro capítulo, mas essa fanfic tem classificação M (Mature), não recomendada para menores de 16 anos por conter cenas de sexo, violência e linguagem imprópria.

_**N/A #2: **_Só para situar vocês, esta fanfic é uma UA (nada de mágica, people! Aqui eles são meros estudantes de jornalismo!) e acontece nos anos de 2007 / 2008. O primeiro capítulo aconteceu no mês de Julho de 2007 e este acontece em Outubro de 2007. Logo, demos um salto de três meses na fanfic.

Ah, eu sei que o Draco da JK faz aniversário em Junho, mas para esta fanfic, é fundamental que o aniversário do Draco seja no final de Outubro, ok? Não que este seja o principal motivo, mas isto faz com que o meu Draco seja de Escorpião! Convenhamos que combina beeeeem mais com ele!! XD

_**  
I Want You**_

Aquele definitivamente era um dia para se comemorar! Afinal, quando se tem uma experiência de quase morte aos 23 anos, – ou melhor... uma experiência de morte, se considerarmos o fato que eu fui ressuscitado duas vezes – chegar ao aniversário de 24 se torna quase uma realização pessoal.

Os três meses após a minha cirurgia foram dedicados a exames, tratamentos e recuperação, então, na primeira oportunidade de rever meus amigos... ironicamente muito próximo ao meu aniversário, foi de comum acordo que a comemoração seria dupla!

Viajamos todos para um sítio da família de Hermione e na noite de sábado, quando decidimos fazer a festa de comemoração propriamente dita, ainda não tinha certeza do que eu mais estava gostando... da viagem em si... de rever os amigos... ou de poder beber de novo, depois de uma dieta horrorosa durante o meu tratamento!

A música estava alta, as pessoas estavam se divertindo e eu estava aproveitando para conversar com todos, agradecendo por ninguém tocar no assunto "quase morte" durante aquele dia! Sinceramente, eu havia relembrado o incidente durante três meses inteiros, era algo que eu queria esquecer em uma noite como aquela.

"Graças a Deus Pansy não veio!" eu pensei, enquanto tomava mais uma cerveja. Não que ela fosse uma má companhia... longe disso! Na verdade, ela havia sido a pessoa que mais havia me ajudado durante a minha recuperação, mas a preocupação constante dela chegava a me irritar! Principalmente considerando a nossa situação.

"Vem Draco... vamos dançar!" disseram Blaise e Parvati ao mesmo tempo, me puxando para onde a galera estava aglomerada. Eu não era o maior fã das músicas que estavam tocando, mas considerando tudo o que havia acontecido, até daquilo eu havia sentido falta.

Estava dançando com os dois quando vi cabelos vermelhos ali por perto! Considerando que o único que tinha cabelos vermelhos além dela era Ron (no momento em minha frente, dançando com Hermione), tive certeza que era a minha melhor amiga que estava ali.

Era estranho... quase três anos de amizade e, de repente, as coisas mudam. Eu já havia percebido certas mudanças desde o começo do ano. Percebi que eu estava usando com ela, mesmo sem perceber, algumas armas que eu usava quando queria uma garota.

Ela, sempre distraída, nunca percebeu nada!

No começo, eu me assustei com as sensações que ela me causava e tentei negar para mim mesmo o que estava acontecendo... conclui que o que eu estava sentindo era, na verdade, falta dela. Ficávamos juntos na faculdade o dia inteiro e, a noite, ela ainda me ajudava na edição do periódico da universidade. Porém, em Março daquele ano, ela conseguiu seu estágio e seus horários mudaram completamente... eu mal a via depois disso e atribui a isso as coisas que eu estava sentindo: era saudade. Ponto final.

Logo depois, em Abril, Pansy e eu conversamos sobre o nosso relacionamento e vimos que nada mais sairia dali. Com o fim do meu namoro, passei a aceitar que eu queria a minha melhor amiga, mas decidido a não fazer nada. Ela namorava há quase quatro anos e eu não queria acabar com aquilo. Ela tinha valores muito bem formados sobre traição, respeito e amor... eu não quebraria essas convicções dela por puro desejo.

Seu namoro com Harry a fazia feliz e eu sempre soube que foi aquele jeito dela... feliz e espontâneo... que havia me ensinado muitas coisas. Ela se vangloriava de ter me transformado em uma pessoa, e não uma pedra de gelo, como ela insistia em me chamar quando usava o meu apelido: Ice Man. Depois de tudo o que ela já havia feito por mim, seria injusto atrapalhar a felicidade dela.

Sim, isso era o mais certo a se fazer! Lidar com o desejo que eu sentia e deixar para lá. Na certa outras garotas apareceriam e aquilo acabaria... era só uma fissura... um certo tesão e vontade de saber como seria estar com ela... mas eu sabia que iria passar, era só dar tempo ao tempo.

"Ei, vocês podem me ouvir?" fui tirado dos meus devaneios por um barulho de chiados e a voz dela nos amplificadores. Ela estava perto das caixas de som com um microfone na mão "Meus queridos amigos, desculpem-me quem gosta desta merda de música que estava tocando..." ela começou, se referindo à música dançante que enchia o ambiente segundos antes. Eu levantei a minha lata de cerveja, em sinal de concordância... aquela música era uma merda mesmo! "... mas eu vou mostrar a vocês o que é música de verdade!" ela completou, apertando um botão e inundando o ambiente com um solo de guitarra.

"Essa é a minha garota!" eu pensei, quando vi o que ela havia feito... lembrando, ao ouvir Harry incentivando-a também, que, na verdade, ela era a garota dele "Filho da puta!", eu pensei, instantaneamente.

"Agora, em homenagem ao Draco... eu quero ouvir todo mundo cantando!!" ela continuou, com o microfone nas mãos "Espero que todos conheçam a letra, pois como diria o Ice Man ali no fundo..." ela disse, apontando para mim e sorrindo "... não conhecer Beatles é motivo de desprezo!"

_I want you.  
I want you so bad.  
I want you.  
I want you so bad.  
__It's driving me mad.  
It's driving me mad!_

"Vai Freckles!!" eu gritei para que ela ouvisse e a vi cantando, junto com boa parte dos meus amigos, uma das minhas músicas favoritas. A maioria dos meus amigos gostava das mesmas músicas que eu... quando o assunto era música, eu conseguia ser bem persuasivo... menos com ela! Com ela nunca foi preciso! A sintonia que a gente tinha com as músicas e com muitas outras coisas me espantava!

_I want you.  
I want you so bad, babe!  
I want you.  
I want you so bad.  
It's driving me mad.  
It's driving me mad!_

E logo aquela música? Merda! Aqueles simples seis versos saindo dos lábios dela, e todo o significado que eles tinham, não ajudava em nada a minha recém opção de não fazer nada a respeito do que eu sentia por ela!

_I want you.  
I want you so bad.  
I want you.  
I want you so bad.  
__It's driving me mad.  
It's driving me mad!  
_

Céus, ela estava linda cantando aquilo! O fato de ela ser absurdamente desafinada nem me passou pela cabeça! Eu apenas via os lábios dela se moverem, falando tudo aquilo para mim!  
Naquele momento, pela primeira vez, eu me permiti imaginar como seria estar com ela... imaginar como seria tocá-la e ver todas as expressões que ela poderia fazer... o corpo dela embaixo do meu... a respiração pesada e os gemidos incontrolados a cada vez que eu aumentasse o ritmo... Merda! Como era possível? Eu nunca quis ninguém com aquela intensidade!

_I want you.  
I want you so bad.  
I want you.  
I want you so bad.  
__It's driving me mad.  
It's driving me mad!_

"Porra Freckles... você não está me ajudando em nada fazendo isso!" eu pensei, vendo-a largar o microfone e caminhar na minha direção enquanto a música continuava repetindo aqueles malditos seis versos. Os olhos castanhos brilhando.

"Parabéns Ice Man!" ela disse, me dando um abraço "Agora que eu consegui tirar aquela merda de música sintetizada, se você deixar alguém colocar aquilo para tocar de novo, eu juro que mato você!"

Eu não consegui falar nada, mas também não foi preciso. Ela me soltou rapidamente e foi ao encontro de Harry, que a esperava. Ele a abraçou e, inesperadamente, pegou uma fatia de limão e passou pelo pescoço dela, lambendo em seguida e tomando uma dose de tequila. Ela gargalhava com a atitude dele, com os olhos fechados e as mãos afundadas nos cabelos morenos.

"Filho da puta!" eu pensei pela milésima vez na noite, percebendo que ele havia gostado do show dela tanto quanto eu, mas, ao contrário de mim, poderia fazer muito a respeito.

Eu não sabia o que pensar... realmente não sabia! E considerando a racionalidade com que eu sempre tratava tudo na minha vida, aquilo não poderia ficar assim.

Eu precisava pensar e decidir o que fazer... e precisava fazer isso logo.

**XxXxX**

Mesmo sendo outubro, a noite estava muito quente... e como se não bastasse o calor, minha imaginação não conseguia mais parar depois que eu havia permitido que ela formasse imagens minhas com a minha melhor amiga em uma cama. Era quase impossível dormir e eu havia desistido de me revirar na cama e imaginar... _coisas_... após uma hora tentando pegar no sono.

Levantei decidido a ir até a cozinha e pegar qualquer coisa que acabasse com aquele calor infernal, porém, ao chegar lá, qual não foi a minha surpresa ao vê-la parada em frente a pia, os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo alto e propositalmente mal feito. Ela usava apenas uma das camisetas de Harry e um short jeans "Merda de calor!" pensei, ao perceber que a temperatura naquela cozinha... com ela em plena madrugada... poderia ser bem maior que a do quarto que eu estava dividindo com Blaise.

Me aproximei devagar, tomando cuidado para que ela não notasse a minha presença, até perceber, quando cheguei um pouco mais perto, que aquilo seria muito fácil, já que os fones de ouvido que ela usava tocavam um rock no último volume.

"Como sempre!" eu pensei, relembrando o dia em que nos conhecemos na faculdade de jornalismo.

**XxXxX**

_14 de Março de 2005. Segunda-feira. Oito e meia da manhã. Início da terceira semana de aulas na faculdade de jornalismo e, aparentemente, o professor de Design Editorial havia acordado de extremo mal humor. _

_Apenas isso explicaria aquela atitude!_

_Vi uma garota ruiva, que eu sabia estar na minha classe, encaminhando-se para o prédio onde a aula de Design estava acontecendo. "Só ela pensa que não chama atenção com esse cabelo" eu pensei, maldoso, dando uma risada irônica por saber o que estava prestes a acontecer._

"_Idiota!" eu pensei, dando uma tragada em meu cigarro e vendo a garota com os livros entrando no prédio apressada "Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco, seis, sete, oito, nove, dez, onze, doze, treze... Há! Treze segundos! Uau, ela é rápida!" eu pensei, soltando a fumaça e rindo novamente ao vê-la saindo do prédio, com uma expressão de poucos amigos._

_Ela deveria ser a terceira pessoa tentando entrar na sala de aula trancada pelo professor, mas era a primeira vindo em minha direção. "Droga, o que ela pode querer?" eu pensei. _

"_Oi, você está na minha sala, não é?" ela perguntou, retirando os fones de ouvido que usava. Eu dei uma nova tragada em meu cigarro, pretendendo ignorá-la, quando ouvi algo aparentemente inacreditável saindo dos fones da garota ruiva. Aquilo era Pink Floyd? Que garota como aquela, com seus 20 anos e tipicamente fútil, escutava Pink Floyd em pleno século 21? Inacreditável! "Ei, você está me ouvindo?" ela repetiu, ao ver que eu não respondia._

"_Você está ouvindo Pink Floyd?" eu perguntei, sem nem pensar._

"_Sim, eu estou" ela disse, claramente estranhando a minha pergunta e abaixando o volume do som "E você está na minha sala, não? Design Editorial?"_

"_Sim, eu estou." eu falei._

"_Você sabe por que o professor Johnson trancou a porta?" ela perguntou, se sentando ao meu lado no gramado._

"_Digamos que foi por minha causa." eu falei, simplesmente._

"_O que você fez?" ela perguntou, curiosa. Se não fosse Pink Floyd tocando no mp3 dela, eu simplesmente levantaria e a deixaria lá falando sozinha... mas... Pink Floyd!... vamos dar uma chance para a garota._

"_Comi uma maçã" eu disse e ela continuou me olhando, esperando a continuação da história, eu dei uma nova tragada no meu cigarro, procurando ter paciência "Eu comi uma maçã e, ao mesmo tempo, alguém entrou na sala atrasado. No mínimo o Johnson estava de mau humor e considerou estas duas atitudes como desrespeito. Resultado: a garota atrasada e eu fomos expulsos da aula e ele trancou a porta, dizendo que apenas alunos pontuais e interessados mereciam o conhecimento dele."_

"_Ele é um imbecil." ela disse "O trânsito desta cidade é um inferno! É quase impossível chegar no horário."_

"_É" eu disse, simplesmente, apagando o cigarro na terra ao meu lado._

"_Eu sei que não é da minha conta, mas você não acha meio cedo para fumar?" ela falou e aquilo foi demais até mesmo para alguém que ouvia Pink Floyd... garota insuportável! Não calava a boca e ainda se intrometia na minha vida._

"_Bom, quem vai se foder fazendo isso sou eu, não é? Acho que você não deveria se intrometer." eu disse, pegando um novo cigarro e acendendo._

"_Hum, você é quem sabe." ela disse simplesmente, mas a sua expressão dizia claramente que ela estava me xingando em pensamento. Ótimo! Achava que com aquela resposta e o novo cigarro ela sumiria, mas fui desapontado ao vê-la encostando-se na mesma árvore que eu e ligando novamente seu mp3. Uma nova música, desta vez desconhecida por mim, mas claramente um rock, invadiu o ambiente. Ela escutava aquilo em um volume absurdamente alto._

_Tentei ignorar e voltar a minha leitura, mas o som dela estava tão alto que ficava difícil se concentrar. "Garota, some daqui!" eu pensei, enquanto chamava a sua atenção, cutucando o seu braço. Ela me olhou, retirando um de seus fones "Eu não consigo ler com a sua música neste volume." eu disse, tentando deixar claro que ela estava me atrapalhando desde o momento em que chegou._

"_Oh, me desculpe..." ela disse irônica , apanhando seu mp3 e ajustando o volume. Para o meu desgosto, eu percebi que o volume do aparelho aumentou ainda mais "... mas, sinceramente, atrapalhar a sua leitura não é problema meu!"_

"_Ok, vá em frente! Não sou eu que vou ficar surdo em menos de um ano" eu disse, irônico._

"_Bom, quem vai se foder fazendo isso sou eu, não é? Acho que você não deveria se intrometer" ela respondeu, repetindo palavra por palavra a resposta que eu havia dado! Ora, ora... ninguém antes havia me dado respostas como aquela! Eu admirava pessoas firmes e ela, claramente, era uma delas... sem mencionar o fato de gostar de Pink Floyd! "Ok, nova chance para a tagarela." eu pensei, tocando novamente o seu braço e recebendo dela um novo olhar irritado. Fiz um gesto para que ela tirasse os fones de ouvido e assim ela o fez._

"_Porra, o que você quer agora?" ela perguntou, irritada. O rosto quase tão vermelho quanto os cabelos._

"_Draco Malfoy" eu disse, estendendo a mão a ela. "Já que vamos dividir o mesmo espaço pelas próximas duas horas, que tal uma tregua?"_

"_Virgínia Weasley" ela respondeu, apertando a minha mão "Eu abaixo o meu som se você apagar essa droga de cigarro."_

"_Feito" eu disse, apagando meu cigarro e fechando meu livro "Eu realmente quero que você abaixe o seu som, mas você poderia me emprestar um de seus fones. Seu gosto musical é bom!" eu disse, sinceramente._

"_Você também gosta de rock clássico?" ela perguntou, me passando um dos fones._

"_É a única coisa que vale a pena escutar" eu respondi, encostando-me na árvore novamente._

"_Concordo plenamente!" ela disse, fechando os olhos e curtindo a música._

_Apenas não contávamos com o fato de que a bateria do aparelho duraria apenas 15 minutos e que, nas quase duas horas que ainda restavam antes da nossa próxima aula, eu descobriria que o único defeito daquela garota ruiva era falar demais... mas falar sobre assuntos que me interessavam!_

_Quem diria... naquela faculdade havia alguém com quem valia a pena fazer uma amizade._

**XxXxX**

"Noite louca, huh, Freckles?" eu sussurrei em seu ouvido, retirando um dos fones que ela usava. "Seu show foi sensacional!"

"Porra Draco! Que susto!" ela respondeu, virando-se em minha direção e quase derramando o copo de água que tomava "Ainda acordado?"

"Dormir neste calor está impossível!" eu disse, simplesmente, imaginando quanto o calor poderia aumentar se ela tivesse derrubado a água naquela camiseta branca que ela usava "E você, porque não está no quarto?"

"Enxaqueca... para variar." ela respondeu "O Harry capotou depois de tanta tequila e eu não consegui dormir por causa da dor de cabeça... então decidi descer para tomar meu remédio."

"Vamos lá para fora... deve estar menos quente." eu disse, caminhando em direção a varanda da casa e sentando nos degraus "Senta aqui." eu apontei para o espaço entre as minhas pernas, no degrau abaixo ao que eu estava sentado.

"Você é um santo!" ela respondeu, já sabendo o que eu estava propondo "Queria saber como você consegue." ela disse, sentando-se entre as minhas pernas e apoiando a cabeça em um dos meus joelhos, enquanto eu massageava as suas têmporas com os dedos "O Harry já tentou, a Mione, que é quase uma médica, já tentou... até eu tento às vezes... e nunca dá resultado!"

"Minhas massagens não seriam necessárias se você não estivesse ouvindo música no último volume" eu repreendi "De onde vem a dor desta vez?"

"Da nuca" ela respondeu, levando minhas mãos para o local exato. Céus, eu sabia que ela estava com dor, mas era inevitável não pensar em... em tudo o que eu havia desistido de negar. Eu queria a minha melhor amiga! E olhá-la praticamente deitada no meu joelho não ajudava o meu autocontrole em nada! "E a música não piora a dor... você sabe disso! Na verdade, ela até ajuda a aliviar o desconforto."

"Sei, sei!" eu disse, irônico "E então, o que você me conta? Não conversamos direito há séculos... desde o

hospital."

"Eu sei... me desculpe, Ice Man" ela disse, me chamando do jeito que apenas ela me chamava, assim como apenas eu a chamava de Freckles. A ligação que eu tinha com ela chegava a ser estranha... com as outras pessoas eu era extremamente frio... mas com ela, era impossível. Ela era a única pessoa que me fazia ser um pouco mais... _humano_ "O estágio tem sido tão corrido! E as aulas a noite estão acabando comigo! Não tenho tempo para nada!"

"Não pense que tem sido fácil para mim... afinal, você conseguiu um estágio, saiu da editora da faculdade e deixou tudo nas minhas costas! Estou atolado de trabalho por sua causa!" eu disse, brincando e sentindo as mãos dela nas minhas, movendo-as para outro local em sua cabeça. Eu já havia feito milhões de massagens para acabar com as enxaquecas fortes dela, mas aquela estava acabando comigo.

Merda! Admitir que se quer alguma coisa faz as suas atitudes mudarem tanto assim? Aparentemente faziam! Era isso ou nada explicaria que movimentos tão... inocentes... pudessem gerar aquelas sensações em mim.

"Trabalho que você está tocando maravilhosamente bem" ela disse, dando um sorriso fraco em minha direção, os olhos fechados aproveitando a massagem.

"Bajuladora!" eu disse, colocando um pouco mais de pressão em um dos movimentos em sua têmpora.

"Aiii" ela reclamou, brincalhona "Eu não preciso bajular você! É só dar um dos meus sorrisos infalíveis e você faz o que eu quiser!" ela respondeu e eu não podia negar! Como ela podia ter aquele poder sobre mim? "Foi uma pena a Pansy não poder vir! Parvati me disse que a avó dela não estava bem."

"A avó dela está ótima!" eu respondi, desconfortável. Ouvi-la falar da Pansy fez com que eu me sentisse péssimo e eu decidi, independentemente do que eu faria com relação à Freckles, que eu contaria tudo o que havia acontecido entre Pansy e eu de uma vez por todas "Ela não veio por outro motivo."

"Qual motivo?"

"Não estamos mais juntos, Freckles." eu disse simplesmente, sem qualquer mudança ou arrependimento em minha voz.

"Como assim?" ela se virou rapidamente "Aiiiiiii merda!" ela completou, levando a mão a frente dos olhos rapidamente, devido à dor que sentiu com o movimento brusco.

"Cuidado!" eu disse, levando minhas mãos para a sua cabeça e fazendo com que ela voltasse à posição inicial "Ela vai se mudar para os Estados Unidos com os pais em dezembro."

"Nossa... assim do nada?

"Na verdade, eu sei disso desde Abril... " eu comecei e ela me interrompeu, virando-se novamente.

"Você sabe há tanto tempo e não me fala nada!" ela disse, levando novamente a mão a cabeça e apertando os olhos, em uma expressão clara de dor "Seu ingrato!"

"Será que você pode parar quieta?" eu disse, pegando a cabeça dela e colocando-a no meu joelho novamente "Desse jeito essa massagem não vai funcionar nunca! Desculpe não ter contado, Pansy pediu que eu guardasse segredo. Ela não queria anunciar que ia embora tão cedo."

"E quando vocês terminaram?" ela perguntou, preocupada.

"Na verdade, terminamos em Abril, quando ela me contou sobre a mudança"

"Porra Draco... vocês estão separados desde Abril e eu sem saber de nada!!" ela disse, irritada, ameaçando levantar a cabeça novamente, mas sendo impedida pelo meu braço, que a segurou no lugar "Parece que você não me conta mais nada mesmo, huh!? Que belo melhor amigo você está se saindo!" ela completou magoada.

"Freckles, você é a única pessoa que eu confio nesse mundo!" eu afirmei, ainda massageando a lateral da cabeça dela "Óbvio que eu queria te contar, mas Pansy pediu para eu não dizer nada! Eu apenas respeitei o desejo dela... não era algo que envolvia apenas a mim." eu disse, tentando amenizar a raiva dela.

"Mas, espere aí..." ela começou, tentando se virar de novo e sendo impedida novamente pelo meu braço. Ela não conseguia parar quieta! Por Deus! Situações como aquela, onde eu conseguia tê-la tão perto, eram tão raras! Eu não deixaria que ela saísse dali pelo tempo que eu pudesse! "...quando eu te visitei na reabilitação do hospital, há duas semanas atrás, ela estava lá e vocês estavam juntos! Como assim vocês estão separados desde abril?" ela perguntou, com uma expressão claramente confusa "Não estou entendendo mais nada!"

"Se você não ficar com essa cabeça quieta, eu vou parar com a massagem e você vai dormir com dor!" eu ameacei, passando a massagear a testa dela.

"Depois de todas essas mentiras, você não está em posição de exigir nada!" ela respondeu, irritada "Agora vai contando tudo e coloca mais pressão neste ponto." ela completou, levando meus dedos para um ponto específico da testa dela... a simples frase 'coloca mais pressão neste ponto' fez a minha imaginação ir à loucura. Como era possível? "Fala logo Draco!" ela disse, me chamando pelo nome e me trazendo de volta ao mundo real. Ela só me chamava pelo nome quando estava irritada! Era melhor eu me concentrar na conversa e deixar a imaginação para quando voltasse para o quarto.

"Estávamos só mantendo as aparências. Foi um pedido da Pansy para a galera e os pais dela não desconfiarem do nosso término." eu expliquei "Mas, como eu disse, era só aparência, ou você não notou que não rolava mais nada quando saíamos todos juntos?"

"Eu não percebi nada!" ela respondeu, simplesmente.

"Óbvio que não! Com o Harry sempre te agarrando e tomando tequila no seu pescoço, é difícil perceber qualquer coisa!" eu falei, disfarçando na ironia a raiva que eu estava sentindo de Harry e recebendo como resposta uma careta dela "Ela só pediu que continuássemos fingindo quando saíssemos com a galera. Disse que ainda não estava pronta para contar para todo mundo que ia embora."

"E como você ficou com tudo isso?" ela perguntou, preocupada. Dava para perceber que ela não estava mais com raiva "Deve ter sido complicado enfrentar esse término de namoro sozinho... eu poderia ter ajudado!"

"Foi normal!" eu disse, sinceramente "Nem senti as mudanças."

"Credo Draco! E quando eu chamo você de Ice Man você nega!" ela disse, me dando um leve tapa no braço "Achei que você realmente gostasse da Pansy! Vocês ficaram juntos mais de um ano."

"Como eu disse, nada demais. Vou sentir falta do sexo, mas fora isso..." eu falei e ela me lançou um dos seus olhares indignados.

"Homens!" ela disse, inconformada "E ela, como ficou?"

"Mal, mas foi melhorando aos poucos. Agora ela já está normal também!"

"E não dava para dar um jeito?" ela perguntou "Sei lá! Ela não viajar com os pais ou vocês tentarem um relacionamento a distância... não sei... qualquer coisa para que vocês continuassem juntos." ela sugeriu.

"É complicado Freckles..." eu comecei. Como eu explicaria para ela que o motivo real do nosso término era o ciúme que a Pansy tinha dela? E com razão, diga-se de passagem! "... na realidade, a mudança só foi o estopim, mas o nosso relacionamento não estava bem... com ou sem mudança, iríamos terminar cedo ou tarde."

"Mas se vocês não terminaram por causa da mudança, qual foi o motivo?!" ela perguntou.

"Quer mesmo saber?" eu disse, deslizando minhas mãos da testa dela para uma de suas orelhas, provocando um arrepio inesperado nela. Meu olhar estava fixo em sua expressão e eu não fui desapontado quando vi seus olhos se fechando com mais força e seus braços se arrepiando. Linda!

"Golpe extremamente baixo!" ela respondeu e eu só conseguia pensar quais outras reações ela poderia ter se eu a tocasse nos lugares certos "Você sabe que a minha orelha é o meu ponto fraco." ela completou, com uma careta "Se você não queria me contar, era só falar... não precisava apelar!"

"E quem disse que eu estou brincando?" eu falei, ameaçando tocar a orelha dela novamente e rindo em seguida, para disfarçar. Mesmo imaginando várias situações envolvendo nós dois, meu lado racional se manifestou e me obrigou a parar de fazer aquilo. Ainda não era hora de falar certas coisas para ela... eu tinha que pensar muito antes disso "Crise, Freckles... não dava mais para levar! Éramos muito diferentes."

"Depois desta resposta completamente vaga, está claro que você não quer me contar, então eu não vou mais insistir!" ela respondeu, com uma nova careta "Bom, ao contrário de você, eu compartilho as minhas novidades e tenho uma bomba para te contar" ela virou-se e se sentou de frente para mim, desta vez eu não pude impedi-la.

"Assim como a Pansy, eu também vou viajar!" ela disse animada, enquanto prendia os cabelos novamente. Isso era sinal que a massagem havia acabado e que ela já estava bem.

"Para onde você vai?" eu perguntei, curioso.

"Paris! Não é fantástico!?" ela disse, empolgada "Eu e Harry vamos visitar o Sirius em Julho! Ficaremos lá o mês todo, conhecendo a Europa!"

"Mas ainda faltam dez meses!!" eu disse, detestando a idéia de Harry viajar com ela... detestando a idéia que ele podia fazer tudo o que _eu_ queria fazer com ela... filho da puta "Você não acha meio precipitado?"

"Tudo sai bem mais barato quando planejamos com antecedência!" ela respondeu "O que poderia dar errado?"

"Sei lá! Você mesma disse que você e o Harry estavam meio em crise." eu disse, na defensiva, tentando lembrá-la da conversa que tivemos enquanto eu estava no hospital, onde ela me confessou que ela e Harry estavam discutindo muito e por qualquer besteira.

"Crise que já resolvemos conversando! Nada sério!" ela respondeu "E isso foi há um tempo! Agora estamos ótimos!! Lembre-se Ice Man, uma DR pode resolver tudo!" ela disse, sorrindo.

"Fico feliz pelo casalzinho!" eu disse, com um sorriso amarelo e querendo matar Harry em pensamento. "Só não entendo toda essa explosão de sentimentos de vocês dois! Às vezes parece meio irreal!"

"Você vai ver, algum dia, que é mais real do que você pensa! Cedo ou tarde vai aparecer a garota que vai quebrar de vez esse seu jeito gelado!" ela disse, me dando um beijo na bochecha e levantando "Vou voltar para o quarto... muito obrigada pela massagem! Você salvou a minha noite! Agora vou tentar acordar o Harry e aproveitar ainda mais!" ela disse com seu jeito sapeca e as bochechas vermelhas. "Temos que conversar mais vezes! Sinto falta disso, Ice Man!"

"Sempre estou aqui Freckles... para qualquer coisa" eu falei, enfatizando o 'qualquer coisa' e torcendo, ao vê-la entrando na casa, para que a ressaca de Harry, o filho da puta, fosse forte o suficiente para que ele não acordasse.

_I want you.  
I want you so bad.  
It's driving me mad!_

_**  
Continua…**_

_**N/A #3: **_Agradecimentos imensos à "Raquel", que me ajudou na escolha maravilhosa de Freckles (Sardas) para o apelido da Ginny, e tbm à aDii, com a sua review fofa e deslogada! Dii, farei o possível para te deixar orgulhosa! Prometo!! =D_  
_


	3. Alone

**N.A.** Oi gente!!! Só um pequeno aviso: prestem atenção nas datas... elas são importantes, ok??  
Ah, meus personagens tem e-mail (vocês vão ver no capítulo!)... afinal, a fic é UA e eles estão no século 21!! A época das cartas já passou há muito tempo e a das corujas nem existiu para eles!! rsrsrs!!  
Nos falamos mais no final do capítulo!!

_**Alone**_

_28 de outubro de 2007 - Saída do sítio_

- E aí Freckles... se deu bem ontem a noite? – eu sussurrei em seu ouvido, enquanto ela colocava sua mala no carro de Mione. Fiz o possível para que minha voz não soasse irônica, mas sim divertida. Eu _precisava_ saber o que tinha acontecido depois que ela tinha deixado a varanda.

- Não Ice Man! Harry não acordou. – ela disse, tristemente... Maravilha!! Eu estava comemorando por dentro! – Mas me dei maravilhosamente bem no começo desta manhã! – ela completou, mordendo o lábio inferior, quando eu já estava de saída.

Filho da puta!

**XxXxX**

_19 de novembro de 2007 - Editora Fawkes_

"Srta. Weasley! Preciso do artigo sobre sustentabilidade na minha mesa em 15 minutos!" – gritou seu chefe para que a estagiária escutasse. Ela já estava acostumada com os gritos... era a maneira como todos se comunicavam na editora e ela gostava do clima informal e agitado do grande escritório _open space_ onde trabalhava.

"Já está no seu e-mail, Sr. Stevenson!" – ela gritou de volta.

"Ótimo! Vou revisá-lo e mandá-lo para a gráfica ainda hoje! Excelente trabalho Virgínia!" – elogiou seu chefe.

"Obrigada, Sr. Stevenson!" – ela agradeceu feliz, olhando o relógio e vendo que faltava pouco para o encerramento do expediente.

Era sexta-feira e ela ainda tinha uma aula estafante de Ética Jornalística à noite, mas seu ânimo já mudava totalmente só em pensar que o final de semana estava próximo.

**XxXxX**

_De: __Virgínia Weasley  
E-mail enviado em: sábado, 01 de dezembro de 2007 19:38:45  
Para: Draco Malfoy  
_

Oi Ice Man!!!

Tenho uma super novidade para te contar!  
Escrevi a minha primeira matéria que será publicada na íntegra!! Estou tão orgulhosa!!  
Mandei o draft para você em anexo e quero a sua opinião sincera!  
O tema foi desafiador! Mas você sabe que eu adoro um bom desafio!!

Aiii adoro minha primeira matéria!!! Agora eu sou importante!! Rsrsrs!!

E você, como está?

Beijooos imensos!  
Freckles

_Oh you make me live!  
Oh you're the best friend that I ever had!_

PS: Só agora, pensando na música do e-mail, que eu notei que não te mando e-mail há séculos!! Essa correria ainda vai me matar! *cai morta*

**XxXxX**

_09 de dezembro - Apartamento de Draco e Blaise_

"Alô" eu falei, atendendo o celular.

"Draco, sou eu!" eu ouvi a voz de Pansy no outro lado da linha. Eu iria perguntar o que ela queria, mas ela completou antes que eu pudesse articular as palavras "Adiantaram a viagem do meu pai. Ele precisa começar imediatamente."

"Quando você viaja?" eu perguntei e, por mais que eu não esperasse, aquela notícia me abalou. Acho que foi apenas naquele momento que eu percebi o caráter definitivo da mudança de Pansy.

"Quinta-feira" ela disse, simplesmente "Podemos nos ver hoje? Eu preciso conversar com você."

"Estou indo para a sua casa" eu disse. Ela precisava de mim e eu também precisava vê-la... precisava me despedir.

"Não. Me encontre no parque. Esse deve ser um momento só nosso e a minha casa esta uma bagunça agora" ela disse, enfatizando tristemente o "minha casa".

"Te vejo em meia hora, no salgueiro."

"Estarei lá." ela respondeu, e desligou o telefone sem ao menos se despedir. Fiquei estático por quase cinco minutos antes de pegar as chaves do carro e ir encontrá-la.

**XxXxX**

_13 de dezembro de 2007 – editora Fawkes_

"Editora Fawkes, Virgínia Weasley." atendi o telefone que ficava em minha mesa.

"Freckles, eu preciso te ver." eu ouvi a voz de Draco na linha... ele parecia mais sério do que o convencional, o que me deixou preocupada.

"Ice Man, aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Você sai as cinco, não é?" ele perguntou, ignorando a minha pergunta.

"Sim, eu saio. Draco, o que aconteceu?" eu insisti.

"Te pego na editora às cinco da tarde" ele disse simplesmente, desligando o telefone... após a ligação, eu não consegui me concentrar em nada que fosse.

**XxXxX**

_09 de Dezembro – Parque St. James_

"Oi" eu disse, sentando-me ao lado dela no banco de metal. Ela me abraçou fortemente e, em seguida, encostou a cabeça em meu ombro. As lágrimas começaram a molhar o meu moletom. Eu apenas a abracei e esperei que ela começasse a falar... não queria pressioná-la naquele momento.

"Sabe Draco, eu sempre amei você." ela disse, com o olhar perdido no horizonte. Eu iria responder, mas ela me interrompeu "Eu sei que você nunca sentiu o mesmo por mim... não precisa dizer frases feitas ou mentiras para me fazer sentir melhor, ok? Não estou te cobrando nada... só queria que você soubesse."

"Eu vou sentir a sua falta, Pan!" eu disse, também olhando o horizonte... eu sabia que ela não gostaria que eu a encarasse naquele momento de fraqueza "Acho que nunca conheci alguém tão parecida comigo... de verdade."

"É uma pena que relacionamentos precisem de certas diferenças, não?" ela disse, dando um leve sorriso irônico "Do contrário, poderíamos ter dado certo."

"É" eu disse simplesmente.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo e minha mente estava fervilhando... Droga, ela era determinada, inteligente, linda!! Porque não poderia ter dado certo com ela? Seria _tão_ mais fácil!

"Acho melhor eu ir... ainda tenho muitas coisas para organizar" ela disse, se levantando e limpando algumas lágrimas com os dedos "Só queria me despedir de você... desculpe ter feito você vir até aqui para ficarmos juntos por tão pouco tempo"

"Você quer que eu te ajude com alguma coisa? Qualquer coisa?" eu perguntei, me levantando também.

"Você já me ajudou demais apenas por ficar aqui comigo." ela disse, me abraçando novamente "Eu precisava dizer que te amava... sabe, eu sempre tive medo de dizer isso para você, quando estávamos juntos..." ela completou, dando um leve sorriso "...mas achei que você precisava saber... não te falar seria injusto comigo e com você também, e eu não me perdoaria"

"Eu vou te levar em cas..." eu comecei, mas ela me interrompeu.

"Não. Eu vou sozinha... é melhor." ela disse, dando um longo suspiro "Acho que agora é adeus, huh? Definitivamente?"

Eu não respondi... apenas fiz a coisa que eu achava mais certa naquele momento: me aproximei dela e a beijei profundamente. Não sabia se era o que eu queria, ou o que Pansy precisava... apenas parecia o mais correto a se fazer, depois de tudo o que tínhamos passado.

Ela correspondeu ao beijo, mas não se moveu... ficou com os braços parados ao lado do próprio corpo enquanto eu a abraçava pela cintura. Ao final do beijo, ela apenas me olhou, com novas lágrimas nos olhos... eu pensei em me desculpar, mas ela foi mais rápida.

"Fica bem, ok?" ela pediu, me dando um último sorriso e seguindo em direção aos portões do parque, sem olhar para trás. Eu a observei partir e, pela primeira vez, senti o peso de alguém importante deixando a minha vida.

Eu fiquei no parque, no mesmo banco de metal, quase até o anoitecer... cada vez mais confuso e perdido ao alternar meus pensamentos entre Pansy e Freckles.

**XxXxX**

_13 de dezembro de 2007 – Oxford Street_

Às 17:00 horas em ponto eu levantei da minha mesa e me dirigi ao elevador, apertando o botão indicando térreo incessantemente, como se aquele ato fizesse o percurso ser mais rápido. Após segundos – que pareceram horas – eu saí do elevador e me deparei com ele, a poucos metros de distância, apoiado em uma das grandes colunas de mármore do hall do prédio.

"Deixa que eu levo isso." ele disse, quando cheguei ao local onde ele me esperava, apanhando as três grandes pastas que eu carregava "Vamos?"

"Draco, o que está acontecendo?" eu perguntei novamente, minha preocupação estava quase se transformando em desespero.

"No carro, Freckles" ele disse, pedindo que eu esperasse, enquanto caminhávamos em direção a um estacionamento próximo ao prédio onde eu trabalhava. Ele andava rapidamente e era quase impossível acompanhá-lo com os saltos altos que eu usava.

"Você tem aulas hoje à noite?" ele perguntou quando entramos no carro. Eu afirmei com a cabeça. "Importantes?" eu respondi que não "Vamos comigo em um lugar?" ele pediu e a minha curiosidade e preocupação me fizeram tomar medidas extremas.

"Não vamos em lugar algum enquanto você não me disser o que está acontecendo!" eu disse, séria.

"Freckles, daqui há exatos..." ele começou, olhando seu relógio de pulso "48 minutos, Pansy pegará um avião com destino aos Estados Unidos" eu tentei interromper, para comentar o que ele havia acabado de falar, mas ele não permitiu "Eu realmente não esperava que isto fosse me abalar, mas parece que abalou... eu só quero que você me distraia."

"Você a viu?" eu perguntei, enquanto ele dirigia. Eu sabia que ele havia pedido para que eu o distraísse, mas eu conhecia o Draco. Ele não se acalmaria enquanto não desabafasse sobre o assunto. Cabia a mim dar a brecha para que ele fizesse isso "Digo, antes de ela ir?"

"Sim, a vi no domingo" ele respondeu, com os olhos na estrada "Não sei Freckles, em abril, quando ela me disse que ia embora, eu não senti nada... mas parece que eu senti o quanto esta mudança era definitiva quando a vi no domingo... sei lá, eu fiquei mal! Mal por termos terminado de um jeito tão frio... mal por ter sido frio durante nosso relacionamento... mal pela frieza de não me importar com ela como eu deveria! É foda! É como se eu estivesse pagando por toda a minha frieza, sabe?"

"Mesmo sem muitos sentimentos, vocês ficaram juntos por bastante tempo, Ice Man. É normal você ficar assim! É só o choque da partida repentina dela. Você vai ficar bem, com o tempo." eu expliquei, tentando acalmá-lo. Ele dirigia rápido e eu sabia que era o nervosismo. Ele costumava se descontrolar quando ficava nervoso. "Seria pior se realmente houvesse sentimento entre vocês"

"Ela disse que me amava" ele confessou, parando em um farol vermelho e me encarando.

"Ela deixava isso claro para todos, Ice Man." eu disse, simplesmente

"Ela nunca tinha dito para mim" ele confessou "E eu não consegui dizer nada. Não queria mentir para ela. Eu nunca a amei, você sabe."

"Você fez o que era certo... seria errado iludi-la, ainda mais agora" eu disse, encarando a estrada quando o farol se abriu. "Tornaria a partida dela ainda mais difícil"

"Eu não sei se agi certo" ele respondeu, passando a mão pelos cabelos. Ele estava preocupado.

"Porque não sabe?"

"Eu a beijei"

"Como ela reagiu a isso?" eu perguntei, preocupada.

"Ela correspondeu e foi embora logo depois" ele disse. Eu torci para que o beijo não tivesse tornado as coisas mais complicadas para Pansy, mas não diria isso a ele... ele já estava preocupado demais sem esta minha opinião.

"Ice Man, não há mais nada a fazer agora" eu disse e ele desviou os olhos da estrada rapidamente, me olhando "Mas você fez bem em ir vê-la. Tenho certeza que ela precisava disso."

"Eu também tenho, Freckles. Só não sei se ela precisava do beijo. Apenas pareceu a melhor forma de me despedir"

"Talvez tenha sido. Você expressou em um gesto o que não conseguiria dizer em palavras e tenho certeza que ela entendeu, te conhecendo como ela conhecia" eu disse, sinceramente "Agora você deve simplesmente esquecer o que aconteceu. Ela ficará bem, e você também tem que ficar bem, ok?" eu disse, apertando a mão dele que estava repousada no câmbio.

"Eu adoro você, Freckles" ele disse, me olhando profundamente ao parar em um novo farol vermelho. O olhar era tão intenso que, por pouco, eu não soube como reagir.

"Uau, uma demonstração de carinho do Ice Man!" eu falei, brincando. Ele riu do meu comentário "Definitivamente precisamos de um novo apelido para você!"

**XxXxX**

_De: Draco Malfoy  
E-mail enviada em: sexta-feira, 14 de dezembro de 2007 01:06:15  
Para:Virgínia Weasley  
_

Hey Freckles!

Cheguei em casa e finalmente li a sua matéria.  
Sua escrita está ótima! Sempre soube que reconheceriam seu talento.  
Era um tema realmente difícil e você arrasou no desenvolvimento.

Você é brilhante, é um fato! Mesmo que você não acredite!

Muito obrigada pela conversa de hoje no pub. Você tirou um peso enorme das minhas costas.  
E cada vez mais eu percebo que só você é capaz de fazer isso.

Beijo,  
Ice Man

_Yeah, save me, save me  
Forever save me  
Don't let me face my life alone_

**XxXxX**

_15 de dezembro – Casa de Harry_

"Droga Harry! De novo esse assunto? Que merda!" – eu disse, irritada e com o dedo em riste "Será que você não percebe que ele precisava da minha ajuda naquele momento?"

"O problema, Ginny, é que ele sempre precisa da _sua_ ajuda! Somente da sua ajuda!" Harry retrucou, tão irritado quanto eu "Isso não é normal!"

"Somos amigos, Harry! Você deveria entender isso" eu respondi "Eu entendo a sua amizade com a Mione... ela não é em nada diferente da minha amizade com o Draco!"

"Mione é noiva do seu irmão! Aí está a diferença!" ele gritou.

"E o Draco queria apenas desabafar sobre a partida da Pansy!" eu respondi "Não é porque ele é solteiro ou deixa de ser que acontecerá alguma coisa!"

"Você concorda que as chances são maiores de acontecer, não?" ele disse, irônico.

"A única coisa que eu concordo é que estou farta desta sua desconfiança constante e se motivo." eu disse, irritada "Pensa... pensa em tudo o que você está falando e se existem motivos para o seu ataque... quando você chegar a uma conclusão racional, me procura!" eu completei, apanhando minha bolsa e me dirigindo a porta do apartamento de Harry.

"Eu já pensei! E concluí que você é a única pessoa que ele trata diferente!" Harry atacou "Ele é frio com todos, menos com você... e eu não gosto nad..."

Bati a porta do apartamento de Harry sem dar tempo para ele completar a frase... odiava o ciúmes dele!

**XxXxX**

_20 de dezembro – Editora Fawkes_

Estava trabalhando na editoração de um artigo quando Bill, o garoto de entregas de nosso escritório, chamou a minha atenção.

"Parece que você tem um fã, Srta. Weasley!" ele brincou, com um lindo buque de margaridas em suas mãos.

"Já disse para me chamar de Ginny, Bill" eu respondi divertida, apanhando o buque que ele me entregava.

"Eu esqueço Srt... ops, Ginny!" respondeu Bill, rindo "Bom, vou terminar as entregas! Até amanhã Ginny!"

"Até amanhã Bill!" eu respondi, apanhando o cartão junto às flores.

_Você pode perdoar um idiota?__  
O que me diz de um jantar hoje, no Simpson's in the Strand?__  
Te pego às 20h00.  
_

_Amo você, linda!  
Harry_

Odiava as crises de ciúmes de Harry, mas adorava as nossas reconciliações!

**XxXxX**

_31 de dezembro – apartamento de Ginny_

"Alô" eu atendi o telefone.

"Feliz Ano Novo Freckles!" eu ouvi a voz de Draco do outro lado da linha. Ele parecia animado.

"Feliz Ano Novo Ice Man, mesmo que ainda falte..." eu consultei meu relógio de pulso "... 9 horas para a meia noite!" eu respondi e ele riu "Por onde você andou?"

"Fui passar o Natal com a família do Blaise, na Holanda... tentei te ligar, mas meu celular praticamente morreu naquele lugar"

"Ok, então eu te perdôo!" falei, rindo "Achei que você tivesse ido visitar seus pais."

"E aguentar as frescuras da minha mãe com a festa de Natal? Nem louco!!" ele falou, e eu ri. A mãe de Draco adorava as datas comemorativas e dava festas imensas. Draco, obviamente, as detestava "E aí, quais são os planos para hoje?"

"Vou para a casa dos meus pais. Estou até fazendo meu pudim especial!"

"Achei que você fosse passar o Ano Novo com o Harry"

"Passamos o Natal juntos" eu expliquei "Ele foi para o interior, ficar com o Sirius."

"Você sabe que dá azar virar a meia noite sem dar um beijo, não sabe? ele falou, irônico.

"Sei sim... e é por isso que vou me vestir de preto!" eu respondi "Me disseram que preto representa corpo fechado! Isso significa que, mesmo sem beijo de meia noite, terei toda a proteção que precisarei para o meu novo ano!"

"Sempre me disseram que preto significava tesão... mas se você diz que é corpo fechado, eu acredito" ele disse, gargalhando.

"Idiota!!" eu respondi "E você, o que fará hoje a noite?"

"Vou para a casa dos meus pais também!" ele disse, e eu comecei a gargalhar. "Pois é, da festa de Ano Novo eu não me livrei!"

"Se precisar se refugiar de todo o glamour Malfoy, você será bem vindo na casa dos Weasley".

"Convite tentador, Freckles, mas se não ficar com os meus pais hoje, eles me matam!" ele respondeu "Faz dois meses que não os visito! Minha mãe vai ganhar dois presentes: o de aniversário e o de Natal!"

"E por falar em presentes, preciso entregar o seu presente de Natal" eu lembrei.

"E você acaba de me lembrar que eu preciso comprar o seu!" ele respondeu, rindo

"Oh, mas que falta de consideração!" eu disse, fingindo revolta.

"Só estou brincando, Freckles... eu nunca esqueceria de você!" ele disse.

"Bom Ice Man, preciso ir! Meu irmão vem me pegar em 30 minutos e eu ainda nem tirei meu pudim do forno" eu disse.

"Sempre atrasada! Ok então... eu precisava te contar algo importante, mas fica para outra hora" ele disse, sério.

"Aiiii odeio quando você faz isso!" eu respondi e ele riu "Agora conta! Você sabe que eu odeio ficar curiosa!"

"Deixa Freckles, falamos sobre isso depois" ele respondeu, novamente sério "Inclusive, acho melhor te contar pessoalmente."

"Você só está piorando as coisas!!" eu falei, fingindo raiva. "E ainda fica com esse ar sério, só para me deixar preocupada!"

"Adoro brincar com a sua curiosidade" ele respondeu, divertido. "Não se preocupe Freckles... logo eu vou te contar, prometo!"

"Eu te odeio!!" eu rebati, ouvindo as gargalhadas dele ao telefone misturadas ao toque do interfone do meu apartamento "Droga! Fred chegou mais cedo! Preciso correr Ice Man!! Feliz Ano Novo e _ótima festa_!!" eu disse, irônica, me referindo a festa de Ano Novo dos Malfoy.

"Não pense que essa sua ironia passou despercebida! Eu vou me vingar Freckles!" ele respondeu.

"Você já se vingou me deixando curiosa! Estamos quites! Nos falamos ano que vem! Beijos Ice Man!"

"Com certeza... temos assuntos inacabados para conversar, lembra?" ele disse irônico, me corroendo de curiosidade! Que raiva! "Beijo Freckles! Aproveita a noite!"

"O mesmo para você Ice Man, mesmo que eu te odeie no momento e você não mereça! Beijos!" eu disse e desliguei o telefone, sem saber o que fazer primeiro: tirar meu pudim do forno ou atender Fred, que tocava a campainha há quase um minuto.

**XxXxX**

_31 de dezembro – apartamento de Draco e Blaise_

"Você já se vingou me deixando curiosa! Estamos quites! Nos falamos ano que vem! Beijos Ice Man!"

"Com certeza... temos assuntos inacabados para conversar, lembra?" eu disse, querendo deixá-la cada vez mais curiosa "Beijo Freckles! Aproveita a noite!"

"O mesmo para você Ice Man, mesmo que eu te odeie no momento e você não mereça! Beijos!" ela disse, desligando o telefone.

Eu já havia pensado demais sobre o que sentia por ela e não tinha como negar o quanto era forte. Uma espécie de desejo incontrolado que, enquanto você não assume e faz algo a respeito, te atormenta de tal forma que você não consegue pensar em mais nada.

Eu sabia que muitas coisas importantes estavam em risco... entre elas, a nossa amizade.  
Mas o que eu sentia já havia tomado proporções tão grandes que não fazer nada a respeito era uma hipótese inaceitável.  
Eu contaria a ela! Estava decidido! Eu sabia que as minhas chances eram nulas, mas nada mais importava.  
Eu estava farto de não conseguir pensar em nada que fosse sem que ela aparecesse, sem prévio aviso, em minha mente. Eu precisava voltar a ser racional, e abrir o jogo com ela me parecia a melhor forma de conseguir isso de volta.

Porém, mesmo não agüentando esperar por mais tempo e estando decidido a contar enquanto estávamos no telefone, agora eu via que o melhor seria contar pessoalmente... ela precisava saber tudo o que eu sentia, e cara a cara ela não teria como se esconder atrás do fato de que, talvez, eu pudesse estar brincando.

_You don't know how long I have wanted_  
_ to touch your lips and hold you tight._  
_ You don't know how long I have waited_  
_ and I was gonna tell you tonight._  
_ But the secret is still my own._

**N.A. **Oi queridos!!

Que demora, né??  
Enfim, eu sempre tenho mihões de desculpas, então vou poupá-los e apenas dizer que a minha vida não está mais corrida... ela está INSANA!!  
Não vou desistir das minhas fics... prometo! Mas sem previsões de atualização!  
Afinal, de que adianta dar uma previsão que eu, provavelmente, não vou conseguir cumprir??  
Enfim... se servir de consolo (ou não, se vocês forem tão curiosos quanto eu), o próximo capítulo será Libertação (para quem ainda lembra dessa fic! rsrs!) reestruturada para o Draco e a Ginny de Untitled!  
Aguardem!!!

Muitos beijooos e muitooo obrigada pelas reviews!!  
Amei todas e cada uma delas! Me parte o coração não ter tempo para responder... mas ou é responder, ou atualizar a fic!  
Vocês me perdoam, né??

Dani_  
_


	4. Can't Fight This Feeling

**Can't Fight This Feeling  
**

**07 de janeiro de 2008 – Editora Fawkes**

_Flashback_

_Ainda estávamos no primeiro ano da faculdade, em uma aula completamente inútil de História da Política Mundial. Eu e Draco estávamos sentados no fundo da sala, conversando através de um bilhete. Sempre fazíamos isso, mas, naquela tarde, a conversa estava tomando proporções nunca antes vistas!_

_D: Então quer dizer que o Harry foi o seu único cara, Freckles? Não pode ser!_

_G: Ué Ice Man, ele foi meu primeiro e único namorado! Existe uma coisa chamada monogamia, conhece?_

_D: Não!_

_G: Credo, vou contar tudo para a June!_

_D: Do jeito que aquela lá é louca, ela nem vai se importar! Rsrs! E falando em louca, qual foi a sua maior loucura?_

_G: Aiiiin Draco! Eu não acredito que estamos falando disso em plena aula! Se o professor Hudson pega esse bilhete, estamos ferrados!_

_D: Ele não vai pegar nada, Freckles! Vai, conta logo!_

_G: Aiii, sei lá! Teve uma vez na praia!_

_D: "Teve uma vez na praia". Freckles, isso lá é resposta que se apresente._

_G: Ué, você quer o quê?_

_D: Algo assim: A minha maior loucura fui eu e duas mulheres, uma delas a Amber, minha prima. Agora imagina tudo capaz de acontecer entre um cara e duas mulheres em um quarto. Eleva pela décima potência. E você tem o que foi aquela noite!_

_G: Você não faz idéia de como eu estou com vergonha alheia agora!_

_D: Faço sim! O seu rosto está mais vermelho que o seu cabelo! Hauhauahuahuahauhauahua!_

_G: Sabe, eu não entendo esse negócio de duas mulheres! Sei lá... não tem o menor sentimento! É horrível!_

_D: Freckles, se fosse para existir sentimento, eu nunca teria transado na minha vida._

_G: Draco, você é uma pedra de gelo! Já te falei isso? Rs_

_D: O meu apelido não me deixa esquecer!_

_G: Ok, vamos excluir a June, já que aquela lá é tão desvairada quanto você... mas a sua outra namorada te adorava e você tratava a coitadinha feito um lixo. Eu não entendo... como elas conseguem gostar tanto de você com toda essa sua frieza?_

_D: Imagina tudo capaz de acontecer entre um cara e uma mulher em um quarto. Eleva pela décima potência. E você tem a resposta para a sua pergunta._

_G: Affffff... vou fazer de conta que eu não li isso!_

_D: Freckles, agora falando sério... o segredo são as palavras. Palavras certas na hora certa e você consegue o que quiser de uma garota._

_G: Ok Ice Man... você pode ter razão! Mas não custa nada você começar a ser um pouco mais maleável... romântico... sociável... sei lá! Começar a ser um pouco menos Ice Man, pelo menos com as meninas com quem você se relaciona._

_D: Freckles, a menos que, algum dia, eu encontre uma pessoa insuportável como você... com a detestável capacidade de me soltar a ponto de me tornar um pouco mais humano... a frieza fica! Ela me ajuda a sempre ter o controle de qualquer situação!_

_G: Impossível te convencer de qualquer coisa, né?_

_D: Você sabe que sim... e você é tão teimosa quanto eu! Agora, voltando ao assunto... qual é a posição que você mais gosta?_

_G: Draco, nada de "voltando ao assunto"! Estamos no meio da aula! Logo, logo o professor vai perceber a minha cara envergonhada! _

_D: Te deixar com vergonha é a coisa mais divertida e fácil desse mundo! Hahaha!_

_G: Arghhh! Cansei! Vamos falar de música!_

_D: Ok! Qual é a sua música favorita para os momentos íntimos?_

_G: Esta última frase está aqui apenas para informá-lo que, assim que você me devolver esta folha, eu vou amassá-la e jogá-la no lixo! _

_D: Hauhauahuahuahauha! Eu também adoro os nossos "dirty talks"!_

_Final do Flashback_

"Desisto" eu disse irritada, saindo dos meus devaneios e pegando o telefone "Ice Man, eu preciso da sua ajuda! Você está livre amanhã à tarde?" estava decidido... se alguém poderia me ajudar com aquilo, esse alguém era ele.

**XxXxX  
**

**08 de janeiro de 2008 – Apartamento de Ginny**

"Draco Ice Man Malfoy, a salvação para os seus problemas sexuais" eu disse, brincando, quando ela abriu a porta. Sem pensar duas vezes ela me puxou para dentro do apartamento, completamente envergonhada, batendo a porta em seguida.

"Draco, cala a boca! Você quer me matar de vergonha?"

"Já disse que te deixar com vergonha é a coisa mais divertida e fácil desse mundo?" eu falei, rindo "Então, onde está a tal matéria?"

"Está aqui" ela disse, sentando-se à mesa de jantar e apontando o seu notebook "Aiii Ice Man, ainda não acredito que o Sr. Stevenson me deu essa coluna para revisar!" ela respondeu, enquanto eu me sentava ao seu lado e olhava a tela do notebook. Nela, havia diversas perguntas respondidas, todas falando sobre sexo e assuntos relacionados.

"Mas tudo está feito! Achei que você precisasse responder as perguntas!" eu respondi "O que o seu chefe quer exatamente que você faça?"

"Uma ginecologista e um psicólogo respondem as perguntas. Ele quer que eu deixe tudo em uma linguagem mais acessível para o público" ela disse, colocando as mãos no rosto "E eu não faço idéia de como fazer isso! Eu até escrevi uma resposta alternativa para algumas perguntas, mas acho que está totalmente deplorável!" ela se lamentou. "Não sirvo para falar dessas coisas!"

Comecei a ler cada trecho da matéria, com ela ao meu lado, lendo junto comigo. O fundo da tela era escuro, o que me permitia ver, pelo reflexo, o rosto dela e cada expressão que ela fazia. Primeiro, ela colocou uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha e, em seguida, começou a morder uma caneta... Deus, ela estava linda! Respirei fundo e me forcei a voltar às palavras escritas ali.

Infelizmente, ler aquelas perguntas e olhar o reflexo dela ao fundo não foi a melhor das combinações para a minha mente, que logo começou a criar cenas entre nós dois nas situações que a matéria descrevia. Meus olhos estavam focados na tela do computador, mas minha mente estava muito longe dali, imaginando eu e ela em uma banheira, no canto escuro de uma festa, ou até mesmo em...

"Você deve estar achando péssimo, não é? Afinal, você não fez comentário nenhum." ela disse, me trazendo para o mundo real. Não dava mais para agüentar! Eu não podia e nem iria esperar mais.

"Freckles, as suas revisões estão boas e eu só vou arrumar alguns detalhes..." eu sussurrei, com os olhos fixos nos dela "...assim que eu conseguir parar de imaginar que eu estou fazendo com _você_ as mesmas coisas que estão escritas aqui."

Ela ficou estática por alguns segundos, apenas me olhando, e eu percebi que ela jamais esperaria aquele comentário. Ela deu um sorriso nervoso, mas antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, eu continuei, em um sussurro quase inaudível "Isso seria fantástico..." eu falei, apontando para um trecho sobre fazer sexo em pé "... mas você é muito menor do que eu, Freckles, então eu faria diferente. Por exemplo, com você deitada nesta mesa aqui." eu disse, tamborilando os dedos na mesa de vidro em que estávamos.

"Essa conversa está indo por caminhos muito perigosos." ela disse quase em choque, levantando da mesa e indo em direção ao seu quarto. Ela tentou trancar a porta, mas eu fui mais rápido e a impedi, entrando no quarto escuro e prensando-a na parede mais próxima, os braços apoiados um de cada lado da cabeça dela.

"Um ano, Freckles! Você não sai da minha cabeça há um ano! Suas palavras... suas reações... suas roupas... você!" eu disse, com a voz arrastada e sem tocá-la, apenas com as mãos apoiadas firmemente na parede, impedindo que ela saísse dali "É torturante imaginar como seria beijar você... quais seriam as suas reações se eu te tocasse nos lugares certos... droga Freckles, imaginar você completamente entregue tira a minha sanidade! Eu não agüento mais! Eu quero que você saia da minha cabeça!"

"Isso não pode estar acontecendo! É loucura, Draco!" ela disse, empurrando meu peito para sair dali. Eu percebi que ela tremia e evitava me encarar.

"Eu sei! É loucura, mas é a verdade! Eu tentei ignorar tudo o que eu sentia! Mas é impossível! Não dá! Olha para mim, Freckles." eu pedi e ela levantou o rosto lentamente. Ela precisava ver nos meus olhos que eu não estava brincando "Eu quero você, você precisa saber disso!"

"Ice Man, eu estou com o Harry. Você é o meu melhor amigo. Você não pode estar apaixonado por mim! É impossível! Por favor, entende isso e me deixa sair" ela pediu, olhando para baixo novamente.

"Eu não estou apaixonado por você, Freckles. Eu só não consigo te tirar da cabeça! Não agüento mais ficar perto de você sem fazer nada!" eu confessei, com a respiração pesada e os lábios próximos ao ouvido dela. "Eu não consigo parar de pensar como tudo seria entre você e eu. Imaginar que eu estou beijando você, enquanto os meus dedos soltam os botões da sua camisa... um por um."

"Ice Man, por favor, pára com isso! Me deixa sair daqui!" ela disse em um sussurro, com a cabeça baixa e os olhos apertados, como se aquele ato pudesse tirá-la dali e controlar a sua respiração.

"Imagina que eu estou tirando a sua camisa agora, Ginny." Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido, chamando-a pelo nome e colocando uma das minhas mãos na cintura dela. Era o primeiro toque e ela tremia descontrolada "Eu quis te ver assim por tanto tempo! Quis beijar você... droga, você não faz idéia!" eu continuei.

No mundo real, nenhum beijo havia acontecido e a camisa dela continuava em seu corpo. Já na nossa imaginação, tudo era bem diferente. Eu sabia que ela imaginava tudo o que diziam... falar aquelas coisas e jogar com a imaginação dela era o melhor caminho para mostrar a intensidade do que eu sentia.

"Está sentindo os meus lábios no seu pescoço? Está sentindo as minhas mãos nas suas costas, descendo lentamente até atingir a sua calça?" eu perguntei, vendo os olhos dela se apertarem mais, como se ela tentasse retirar tudo o que eu descrevia de sua cabeça "Está sentindo, Freckles?" eu insisti e esperei por mais de um minuto, olhando o topo da cabeça abaixada dela.

"Droga! Imbecil, você foi longe demais!" eu pensei comigo mesmo, prestes a desistir daquela loucura, quando, para a minha surpresa, percebi o aceno positivo dela. Um leve balançar dos cabelos ruivos confirmando que tudo o que eu dizia estava na mente dela... confirmando que ela queria que eu continuasse.

"Você quer que eu a tire?" eu perguntei perplexo pela reação dela e sem retirar minha mão de sua cintura. A calça dela iria permanecer onde estava, mas isso não importava. Nós não estávamos mais naquela realidade... estávamos em um mundo onde cada um dos meus toques era verdadeiro.

"Eu não sei!" ela respondeu, com a voz trêmula. Eu percebi que ela não sabia lidar com o que estava acontecendo e estava tentando resistir, mas eu não podia mais parar. Eu havia chegado muito além do que eu achava possível e havia levado ela comigo. Era um escape da realidade e eu não deixaria ela sair dele antes de saber tudo o que eu queria fazer com ela.

"Eu decido por você... imagina a sua calça escorregando pelas suas pernas. Está imaginando, Ginny?" eu perguntei, em sussurros baixos, recebendo como resposta um aceno positivo e um novo suspiro dela.

A última tentativa de resistência dela havia falhado. Eu sabia e ela também. E eu mal podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo.

"Tira a minha camiseta, Freckles!" eu sussurrei, apanhando a mão direita dela e colocando-a em meu peito. O segundo toque... o meu coração estava disparado e eu sabia que ela podia sentir aquilo "Adoro quando as suas mãos passeiam assim pelo meu peito... é viciante! Está me sentindo apertar a sua cintura enquanto você faz isso?"

Nenhum movimento... apenas o meu toque na cintura dela... apenas a mão dela espalmada no meu peito... as roupas continuavam impedindo o contato dos corpos, mas em nossas mentes os toques queimavam como fogo.

"Vem para a mesa comigo?" eu pedi, recebendo um novo aceno positivo dela. Eu não queria mais acenos, queria muito mais do que aquilo "Eu quero ouvir você pedir, Ginny!" eu sussurrei, retirando a mão que ainda estava na parede e levando-a para a nuca dela. Ela estava quente, linda, e eu não fazia idéia de como estava conseguindo me controlar "Interage comigo. Me mostra que você quer viver isso tanto quanto eu".

"Me leva para a mesa!" ela sussurrou, ainda de olhos fechados e cabeça baixa, sem forças para dizer qualquer outra coisa ou voltar atrás... sem coragem para me olhar.

O ponto sem retorno.

"Estou deitando você na mesa... " eu disse, gemendo baixo no ouvido dela e fazendo com que a respiração dela se tornasse audível "... os seus cabelos estão espalhados pelo vidro enquanto eu fecho os seus olhos. O meu polegar começa a deslizar pelos seus lábios... queixo... pescoço... colo... você quer que eu continue?" eu perguntei, instigando-a e querendo ouvi-la de novo.

"Continua" ela respondeu. As palavras se misturando com a respiração pesada, como se estivesse sentindo cada um dos meus toques em seu corpo. Céus, ela estava linda respirando daquele jeito... nada real estava acontecendo e, mesmo assim, era a sensação mais forte que eu já havia sentido na vida.

"Eu estou retirando o seu sutiã devagar... você está tremendo e suspirando com força... e essa visão é enlouquecedora!" eu disse, em sussurros baixos, recebendo como recompensa uma respiração ainda mais audível e suspiros mais longos. Ela estava enlouquecendo como eu... e aquilo era apenas mais um estímulo para que eu fosse além.

"Isso... respira assim enquanto as minhas mãos descem lentamente pela sua barriga... cintura... quadris..." eu disse ao pé do ouvido dela. Ela estava encostada na parede de cabeça baixa, os cabelos ruivos escondendo o seu rosto enquanto ela se deixava levar pelas minhas palavras.

Passaram-se apenas cinco segundos, em um silêncio quebrado apenas pela respiração forte dela, antes que eu dissesse o que sonhava fazer desde que ela havia tomado conta da minha mente.

"Meus dedos acabaram de se enroscar na lateral da sua calcinha... você quer que eu a tire, não quer?" eu perguntei em meio a um gemido, sorrindo vitorioso quando ouvi a afirmação instantânea dela, desta vez sem hesitações.

Nenhum de nós havia se movido um único centímetro desde o início daquilo. Apenas três toques, ações não eram necessárias... as palavras se encarregavam de nos fazer viver aquelas sensações, muito mais intensas do que qualquer contato.

"Nossa, você é realmente perfeita... como eu imaginava!" eu sussurrei, gemendo novamente em seu ouvido e vendo a cabeça dela virar levemente, balançando os cabelos ruivos para expor seu ouvido ainda mais às minhas palavras. Aproveitando o movimento, eu me aproximei, meus lábios quase tocando a pele dela, e sussurrei lentamente "Está sentindo eu te tocar?"

Um novo gemido, o primeiro saído dos lábios dela, fazendo aquela loucura se tornar ainda mais inevitável e sem escapatória.

"Isso, continua... geme para mim!" eu incentivei, louco com o som que escapava dos lábios dela. Ela me enlouquecia há tanto tempo... poder fazer isso com ela pela primeira vez era sensacional "Te tocar é delicioso. Você é deliciosa... enlouquecedora! Céus, você não faz idéia do quanto eu quero você, do quanto eu sempre te quis! Você não faz idéia, não é?" eu disse e senti ela tremer com o significado daquelas palavras, gemendo baixo e sem controle. Linda!

"Um ano, Freckles... eu não agüento mais. Eu quero você agora! Você também quer, não quer?" eu perguntei, louco para ouvir a resposta que eu tanto tinha esperado.

"Quero!" ela disse, novamente sem hesitações, mas aquelas poucas palavras não eram mais suficientes para mim.

"O que você quer, Freckles?" eu insisti, sentindo a cintura dela tremer sob os meus dedos e querendo causar nela muito mais do que aquilo.

"Eu quero sentir você dentro de mim... agora Ice Man!" ela disse, rápido, quase como se não acreditasse nas próprias palavras. A cabeça ainda baixa, a parede em suas costas, e o temor do que poderia acontecer se ela me olhasse. Ela sabia tão bem quanto eu que se nossos olhares se cruzassem, aquilo sairia da imaginação e se tornaria real.

"Hummmm... está sentindo?" eu perguntei, mostrando que a minha mente estava povoada com as visões de como seria estar dentro ela "É assim que você quer, não é Freckles?" eu perguntei, prensando-a na parede. O quarto toque... o mais intenso... o gemido longo dela afirmando o que eu havia perguntado "É bom, não é?" eu perguntei após a nova afirmação dela, louco com as reações que as minhas palavras provocavam.

Era assim que eu queria vê-la – entregue àquela loucura. Queria ouví-la dizer _sim_ com a respiração pesada, me incentivando a continuar "É insano estar dentro de você! Devagar... torturante... viciante... você quer mais?"

Um novo sim saiu dos lábios dela. Linda... intensa... a cada nova frase que ela respondia, a cada vez que ela admitia que queria que eu continuasse, aquela loucura se tornava mais irrefutável. Simples palavras nos levando à insanidade.

"Sente os meus lábios no seu pescoço, devagar... aumentando o ritmo conforme a sua respiração aumenta." eu disse, sentindo a respiração dela se tornar rápida, curta e ruidosa, exatamente como a minha, enquanto o meu peito, colado ao dela, subia e descia incontrolável. "Percebe o quanto você me enlouquece?"

Percebi que ela não conseguia responder devido aos muitos suspiros que escapavam de seus lábios... a resposta foi apenas um sinal afirmativo, rápido e suficiente para me mostrar que ela sabia tudo o que estava na minha imaginação... tudo o que eu sempre quis fazer com ela nos meus pensamentos.

"Hummm... como é bom ouvir você pedindo para eu ir mais rápido... os meus dedos deixando a sua cintura e subindo para a sua nuca, aprofundando o beijo... e você ficando tensa embaixo de mim... como eu quis sentir por tanto tempo"

Ela suspirou novamente e eu quis olhá-la pela primeira vez, não me importando com as conseqüências deste ato. Os fios ruivos que lhe cobriam a face não permitiam que eu visse mais do que a boca entreaberta dela, os lábios tremendo e deixando escapar suspiros rápidos e curtos...

...mas eu queria ver mais do que aquilo.

"Abre os olhos para mim, Freckles. Foram os seus olhos! Eles me enlouqueceram... eu preciso vê-los brilhando só para mim!" eu disse, incentivado pela mão dela, tremendo em meu peito, e pelos seus lábios trêmulos e cheios "Quero ver as faíscas deles quando eu fizer você perder _totalmente_ o controle."

Ela estava tão concentrada em manter os olhos fechados que mal percebeu quando um segundo gemido incontrolável escapou de seus lábios após as minhas últimas palavras.

"Isso... se entrega para mim!" eu pedi, ao ouvir o novo gemido dela, fechando os olhos pela primeira vez e me deliciando ao imaginar o que diria a seguir "Hummm... você está me deixando louco se mexendo assim embaixo de mim... ficando cada vez mais tensa... mais quente... Deus, eu não vou mais agüentar... Me deixa ver os seus olhos, Freckles... _Agora_! Olha para mim... vê o quanto eu quero você."

O primeiro movimento... a minha mão, antes na nuca dela, moveu-se para o seu queixo, levantando lentamente a cabeça dela e encarando-a nos olhos pela primeira vez. Olhos chocolates, brilhando em desejo.

Aquele contato, o mais íntimo de todos, arrancou um novo gemido meu e um suspiro longo e forte dela antes que ela fechasse novamente os olhos e abaixasse a cabeça.

"Seus olhos brilharam quando você suspirou... viciantes... _Você_ é viciante quando suspira de desejo." eu sussurrei em seu ouvido, ao me dar conta, pelo brilho dos olhos dela, que aquilo havia sido tão intenso para ela quanto fora para mim "Transformar isso em realidade depende apenas de você, Freckles..." eu completei, apertando levemente a mão dela, ainda repousada no meu peito, antes de soltá-la e sair do quarto.

Alguns segundos se passaram – apenas o suficiente para que a minha respiração se acalmasse um pouco – antes que a ela também saísse do quarto, incapaz de conter os próprios pensamentos.

"Merda Draco! Por que _você_ fez isso? Por que _eu_ fiz isso? Droga! Eu não devia... não _podia_! É loucura!" ela disse, exasperada pelo ocorrido... as mãos passando pelos cabelos.

"Assim como te querer também é loucura, Freckles... " eu rebati, me aproximando dela e tomando seu rosto com as mãos, meus lábios a centímetros dos dela "...mas existem coisas que estão fora do nosso controle."

O quinto e último toque, que fez com que ela fechasse os olhos involuntariamente enquanto eu beijava a testa dela.

"Vou te deixar com os _seus pensamentos_, Freckles..." eu disse, me separando dela e caminhando em direção à saída do apartamento, sem olhar para trás "... se você decidir tirar tudo isso da imaginação, me avise."

_"I can't fight this feeling any longer,_  
_and yet I'm still afraid to let it flow._  
_What started out as friendship has grown stronger._  
_I only wish I had the strength to let it show._  
_x.x_  
_And even as I wonder, I'm keeping you in sight._  
_You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night._  
_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might"_

**N.A.:** Hey people! Long time no see, huh?  
Bem, a facu acabou! Mas o trabalho duplicou, o que ainda me deixa master sem tempo!  
De qquer jeito, vou tentar atualizar com mais frequência, prometo!

Muitos beijos e muito obrigada pelas reviews! A correria não me deixa responder a maioria, mas saibam que todas estão no meu coração!  
Dani


	5. Drive

_**Drive**_

**10 de janeiro de 2008 – apartamento de Draco e Blaise**

Depois do que aconteceu, eu tentei ligar para ela por um dia inteiro, mas a ligação nunca era atendida. Depois de tentar o celular diversas vezes, na manhã do segundo dia de tentativas arrisquei o telefone do escritório.

"Editora Fawkes, Helen Garner." respondeu uma voz do outro lado da linha.

"Eu gostaria de falar com Virgínia Weasley, por favor."

"A senhorita Weasley tirou alguns dias de férias. Só volta para o escritório no dia 21. Posso ajudar em alg..."

Desliguei o telefone assim que ouvi a resposta, discando imediatamente o telefone da casa dela. Secretária eletrônica.

Eu sabia que não era mera coincidência. Ela estava me evitando. Os acontecimentos na casa dela tinham sido fortes demais até para mim... imagine então para ela.

Já havia dado mais de vinte telefonemas – e o celular permanecia na caixa postal – quando decidi que ligações não adiantariam. Eu precisava de uma abordagem mais eficiente. Peguei as chaves do meu carro e dirigi até o apartamento dela.

O porteiro do prédio me conhecia e respondeu que Freckles não estava. Segundo ele, ela havia saído logo pela manhã, sem avisar aonde ia. Ok, ela _realmente_ estava me evitando... mas isso não me impediria de conversar com ela.

"Você pode fugir, mas não pode se esconder." eu sussurrei para mim mesmo, entrando no carro e procurando um número na lista de contatos do meu celular. Se alguém soubesse onde ela estava, esse alguém seria ela... e mesmo que fosse apelar demais, eu não me importava.

* * *

**10 de janeiro de 2008 – casa da famíla Weasley**

"Você estava mesmo precisando de férias, filha!" mamãe disse, apanhando meu rosto em suas mãos "Olha como está magra! Eu sabia que essa história de morar sozinha não iria dar certo! Você está se alimentando direito?"

"Mamãe, pare com isso!" eu respondi, repreendendo-a "Nos falamos todos os dias e a senhora manda um arsenal de comida todas as semanas para a minha casa! Você sabia que eu nunca precisei fazer compras desde que me mudei?"

"Você está trabalhando demais e precisa comer mais também!" ela retrucou, retirando uma fornada de biscoitos do forno "Imagine se você cai desmaiada no meio da rua!"

"Mamãe, sua imaginação é fantástica!" eu respondi rindo, apanhando um biscoito na assadeira e me desligando do mundo. Adorava os biscoitos de chocolate da mamãe... quentes então! Quando eu os comia, não pensava em mais nada.

"Ginny, não custava atender o telefone, não?" mamãe respondeu, limpando as mãos no avental e apanhando o aparelho em cima da mesa. Eu mal havia escutado de tanta concentração em saborear o meu biscoito "Alô... Olá, meu querido, como vai?... Sim, ela está aqui. Tirou alguns dias de férias... Estava tão cansada, Draco! Sempre digo que ela trabalha demais..."

Aquela palavra me fez esquecer os biscoitos e disparou o meu coração. _Draco?_ Merda, como ele foi capaz de ir tão longe? De me encontrar _ali_? Me levantei da mesa e corri em direção ao banheiro, lavando o rosto e tentando me acalmar. Não podia demonstrar nada para mamãe. "Fica calma, Gin. _Apenas fique calma!_" eu disse para meu reflexo no espelho após alguns minutos ali, com a respiração acelerada. Respirei profundamente uma última vez e sai do banheiro, tentando parecer o mais casual possível... quando voltei para a cozinha, mamãe já havia desligado o telefone.

"Ginny, você se esqueceu que havia marcado de jantar com o Draco hoje à noite?" ela me perguntou e, se pensamentos matassem, Draco cairia morto onde quer que estivesse "Pobrezinho, estava preocupado, já havia te procurado em todos os lugares."

"Mamãe, eu não marquei nada com ele!" eu respondi, tentando não me exaltar. Minha raiva era tão grande que eu poderia quebrar a mesa da cozinha com um soco "Ele deve ter se enganado."

"Eu duvido muito, filha! Na certa você se esqueceu, com tantas coisas na cabeça! Eu disse: você tem trabalhado demais! Está se sobrecarregando!" ela respondeu, passando as mãos pelos meus cabelos e apanhando um pote com pó de café. "Mas não se preocupe, convidei Draco para comer alguns biscoitos. Ele está vindo para cá... depois vocês podem sair para jantar."

"Ora mamãe, eu não posso sair para jantar assim, posso?" respondi, um pouco mais ríspida do que pretendia. Ele estava indo para lá? _Não!_ Eu não queria... não _podia_ vê-lo ainda. Meu cérebro trabalhava furiosamente, pensando em diversas maneiras de sair dali sem levantar nenhuma suspeita "Preciso ir para casa me arrumar!"

"Mas filha, o Draco está vindo para cá!" ela respondeu, me seguindo pela casa. Eu já estava com a minha bolsa nas mãos, caminhando em direção a porta

"Se não sair agora, vamos nos atrasar! Eu ligo para ele do caminho." eu respondi simplesmente, fechando a porta e ainda escutando um 'Virgínia' escapar dos lábios de mamãe.

Sabia que ela ficaria irritada com a minha saída repentina, mas eu cuidaria disso depois. Naquele momento, a única coisa que eu queria era chegar em casa antes que fosse tarde demais... lá eu poderia ignorar _qualquer_ tipo de contato dele.

* * *

_Who's gonna tell you when,_

_it's too late?_

_

* * *

_

"Bingo!" eu disse para mim mesmo, desligando o celular e ligando o carro, me dirigindo a casa dos pais dela. Não ficava muito longe dali, cerca de dez minutos. Desta vez ela não conseguiria escapar de mim.

Dirigi por um tempo e quando estava dobrando uma esquina, já próxima ao bairro dos pais dela, vi cabelos vermelhos andando apressados, olhando ao redor. Desacelerei, tentando me aproximar o máximo possível sem que ela notasse a presença do meu carro... quando estava praticamente ao seu lado, abri o vidro do passageiro.

"Fugindo?" perguntei simplesmente. Ela se assustou quando me viu tão perto dela.

"Você joga _muito_ baixo mesmo, não?" ela respondeu, irritada, sem parar de caminhar. Eu fui seguindo, com o carro, o caminho que ela fazia.

"Eu não precisaria ter feito isso se você tivesse atendido as minhas ligações." eu disse, simplesmente "Entra no carro, Freckles. Temos que conversar."

"Nós não temos _nada_ para conversar. Nada!" ela respondeu, andando um pouco mais rápido.

"Você não pode ignorar para sempre o que aconteceu. Entra no carro, Freckles."

"Posso sim! Posso e vou!"

"VIRGÍNIA, ENTRA NO CARRO!" eu gritei, irritado. Sabia que não era o melhor jeito de lidar com ela, mas ouvi-la falar que iria ignorar o que havia acontecido me deixou louco.

"OU O QUE?" ela finalmente parou, me encarando. Eu desliguei o carro e olhei para ela. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas, sinal claro da irritação que ela sentia.

"Pare de ser infantil! A menos que a gente esclareça o que aconteceu, vamos ficar nessa merda! Entra no carro!"

Eu quase podia escutar os neurônios dela trabalhando... ponderando sobre o que fazer. Ela respirou fundo e finalmente entrou no carro, cruzando os braços sem me encarar.

"Onde você quer jantar?" eu perguntei, ligando o carro novamente.

"Eu não vou sair para lugar algum vestida _assim!_" ela respondeu secamente. Ela estava com um jeans e um moletom da faculdade "Você quer conversar, _ótimo_! Vamos conversar aqui nesse carro... dirige para onde você quiser... dirige para _a puta que o pariu_ e vamos resolver logo aquela merda que aconteceu."

"Escuta... o que aconteceu não foi _só_ culpa minha!" eu me defendi, dirigindo sem rumo "Se _você_ não quisesse nada, aquilo não ter..."

"AH, VOCÊ NÃO VAI ME CULPAR PELO QUE ACONTECEU!" ela respondeu, me encarando com o dedo em riste "No mínimo você planejou tudo aquilo! Você é metódico, Draco! Sempre foi! _Aposto_ que tinha tudo arquitetado."

"Eu planejei apenas te dizer o que eu estava sentindo, mas a... "eu parei, buscando uma palavra que resumisse o que havia acontecido entre a gente "... _interação_ que tivemos foi espontânea. Aquilo simplesmente aconteceu sem eu planejar nada!"

"Merda Draco, será que você não entende que aquilo não era para ter acontecido!" ela respondeu, a irritação dando lugar a um leve desespero "Eu estou com o Harry! _Amo_ ele! Não era para eu ter te seguido naquela loucura!"

"Mas seguiu!" eu respondi, um pouco irritado. Eu queria resolver aquilo de uma forma boa para nós dois, mas ouvi-la falando do Harry não era uma forma nada boa para mim "E agora a gente tem que descobrir a melhor forma de lidar com isso."

"A melhor forma é esquecer, Draco!" ela respondeu, passando a mão pelos cabelos "Não teve nada a ver!"

"Esquecer não dá, Freckles!" eu rebati. Aquilo era forte demais para ser esquecido. Ignorado, talvez... escondido, provavelmente... mas esquecido, não... nem para mim, nem para ela "Foi intenso _demais_ para esquecer. _Confessa_, nem você vai conseguir esquecer aquilo."

"Eu _preciso_ esquecer, Draco! Eu tenho o Harry!" ela disse, ainda mais desesperada.

"FODA-SE ELE! Se a relação de vocês estivesse tão boa assim, você não teria feito o que fez!" eu respondi, irritado. Será que ela não entendia que falar do Potter não ajudava em nada. Eu queria que ela pensasse por ela, não por ele.

"FODA-SE VOCÊ!" ela gritou de volta, irritada com o meu comentário "SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO PERCEBE O QUANTO TUDO O QUE ACONTECEU É SÉRIO? Porra Draco, eu me sinto um lixo! É como se eu tivesse traído o Harry. Pode não ter acontecido nada real, mas na minha cabeça acont..." ela parou a frase no meio ao ouvir o meu celular tocar.

"Alô." eu respondi irritado, sem ao menos olhar quem ligava. Ouvi a voz da pessoa com quem eu menos queria falar naquele momento.

"Malfoy, a Virgínia está com você?" Harry perguntou, secamente. Estranhei o tratamento... por mais que não fôssemos próximos, ele nunca havia me tratado pelo sobrenome... e nunca havia tratado Freckles por Virgínia.

"Vou passar para ela, _Potter._" eu respondi da mesma forma, entregando o celular para Freckles. Não entendi porque ele ligou para o meu celular, mas naquele momento não importava... peguei uma saída para uma via rápida e acelerei. Eu precisava correr para aliviar o meu nervosismo.

Eles discutiam e eu podia escutar o tom agressivo de Potter do outro lado da linha, mesmo que o volume fosse baixo demais para que eu decifrasse o que ele estava dizendo. Freckles estava nervosa e tentava explicar várias coisas na defensiva, desde o seu celular desligado até a amizade comigo. Nunca tinha visto uma discussão deles, mas aquela parecia ser uma das mais sérias e, _claramente_, eu era o principal motivo.

Percebi que ela parava suas frases no meio diversas vezes, sendo interrompida por ele, e escutava o que ele tinha a dizer pacientemente antes de voltar a argumentar. Porém, após uma sequência de réplicas, ela não respondeu... ficou muda enquanto a voz de Potter ecoava do outro lado da linha. Ele falou por vários minutos, sem que ela respondesse nenhuma vez, antes que os chiados do telefone cessassem, indicando que ele havia desligado. Era o momento! Não perderia a chance de mostrar para ela o quanto o relacionamento deles estava desgastado.

"E depois você diz que o relacionamento de vocês é perfeito!" eu ironizei, estranhando não receber qualquer resposta para aquele comentário. Eu estava em alta velocidade e não podia olhá-la, mas aquele silêncio me mostrou, instantaneamente, que alguma coisa estava muito errada.

"Terminamos." ela disse, depois de alguns segundos, e eu sequer lembrei de onde estava quando tirei os olhos da estrada para encará-la. Ela estava estática no banco do passageiro, olhando para o celular em suas mãos trêmulas. Fiquei olhando para ela, sem saber o que fazer, até que a buzina de outro carro nos arrancou daquele torpor e me obrigou a retomar a atenção na estrada... meu carro já estava duas pistas para a direita.

* * *

_Who's gonna tell you things,_

_aren't so great?_

_

* * *

_

"Me leva daqui!" eu pedi, assustada com a buzina do carro e com o tranco que Draco deu no volante em seguida. O susto apenas me fez tremer mais, fazendo com que o celular deslizasse das minhas mãos para o chão do carro.

"Para onde, Freckles?" ele perguntou, desorientado depois do que havia acontecido e se esforçando para manter o controle "Merda, eu preciso me concentrar! Você quer que eu te leve para a sua casa?"

"NÃO! Muitas lembranças!" eu respondi rápido, segurando as lágrimas que queriam escorrer pelo meu rosto, em uma mistura de raiva e tristeza "Me leva para algum lugar... _qualquer lugar_... onde eu possa ficar sozinha. Draco, eu não consigo fingir _essa _força por mais tempo!" eu disse, apontando para o meu próprio rosto.

"Eu não vou te deixar sozinha agora!" ele respondeu, acelerando o carro ainda mais e mostrando que estava tão abalado quanto eu. Eu tentei rebater, mas ele me interrompeu, com os olhos focados na estrada "Eu não vou, _entendeu_?"

"Draco, eu nunca desabei na frente de ninguém e não vou começar agora!" eu falei, quase gritando, deixando umas poucas lágrimas escaparem dos meus olhos. Eu as limpei com força, antes que elas pudessem chegar à metade das minhas bochechas.

"Se você precisar ser fraca hoje, _seja_... mas vai ser na minha frente. Sozinha você não fica, Virgínia." ele disse, com a voz firme, e eu apenas fechei os olhos. Vi que ele não mudaria de idéia e me desliguei do mundo, concentrada apenas no vento que batia em meus cabelos e no resto de força que eu ainda conseguia tirar de mim.

Ele dirigia rápido, mas o caminho pareceu demorar mais do que o comum, mergulhado em um silencio devastador e carregado de nervosismo. Milhares de coisas passavam pela minha cabeça... anos de convivência com Harry misturados às coisas horríveis que ele havia me falado e ao que havia acontecido entre Draco e eu dois dias antes.

Apenas percebi que havíamos chegado quando ele me tirou do carro e me levou em direção aos elevadores, subindo rapidamente para o seu apartamento... aquele era um bom lugar para se ficar naquele momento. Longe de tudo que pudesse me lembrar Harry.

"Merda! Como ele pode desistir assim tão fácil?" ele se perguntou, quebrando o silêncio com raiva e tentando encaixar a chave na fechadura da porta "Desistir de você... _você_?" ele completou, finalmente abrindo a porta do apartamento e me puxando com ele. No momento em que a porta se fechou, senti os braços dele em volta de mim, me fazendo perder qualquer força ou linha de raciocínio que eu ainda tivesse. Era impossível aguentar por mais tempo... pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu caí na frente de alguém.

* * *

_Who's gonna pick you up,_

_when you fall?_

_

* * *

_

Eu nunca a havia visto daquela maneira. Ela chorava e me abraçava com força, as lágrimas molhando minha jaqueta. Eu não conseguia sentir nada além de raiva: raiva dele por deixá-la daquele jeito... raiva dele por apenas deixá-la... raiva de mim por não poder fazer nada para acabar com a tristeza dela.

"Eu preciso ficar calmo agora." eu sussurrei, tentando me livrar da raiva que eu sentia "Você _precisa_ que eu fique calmo." eu completei, me afastando levemente dela e tentando limpar as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto.

"Quatro anos... quatro anos jogados no _lixo_." ela começou, com a voz embargada "Eu o odeio! ODEIO!" ela gritou, voltando a chorar compulsivamente. Eu fiz a única coisa que parecia certa: a abracei de novo, tentando fazer com que ela se acalmasse "As coisas que ele falou... desequilibrado... a minha vontade é de _acabar_ com ele."

"O que aquele imbecil fez com você?" eu pensei alto, vendo os olhos dela faiscarem em raiva e desilusão. Ela era sempre tão calma... tão alegre... Merda! Eu poderia matá-lo por ter feito aquilo com ela. "O que você quer que eu faça?" eu perguntei, completamente perdido.

"Desliga os telefones! O meu, os seus... _desligue todos_!" ela pediu, procurando o seu celular dentro da bolsa, mas não encontrando. Ela se ajoelhou no chão e despejou todo o conteúdo da bolsa, revirando os papéis e maquiagens até achar o celular "Eu não quero falar com ninguém agora, Ice Man" ela disse, quando eu me ajoelhei em frente a ela e a abracei de novo. As atitudes dela mostravam que ela estava desesperada e meu cérebro trabalhava tentando encontrar uma forma de acalmá-la.

Eu precisava descobrir o que fazer... apenas precisava me concentrar e pensar com calma. Ela era a minha melhor amiga e os três anos da nossa amizade me mostrariam exatamente o que fazer por ela naquela noite.

* * *

_Who's gonna hang it up,_

_when they call?_

_

* * *

_

"Vem comigo." eu falei, puxando-a pela mão em direção ao meu quarto. Ela estava distante quando tirei os tênis dela e a deitei na cama, cobrindo-a com meu edredom. Por pouco não me deitei com ela, apenas para continuar abraçando-a, mas lembrei que essa atitude poderia tornar tudo mais confuso para ela... principalmente depois de toda a nossa interação "Não... ela não precisa disso agora." eu pensei, puxando uma cadeira e me sentando em frente a ela.

"Céus... eu não queria fazer isso na sua frente." ela disse, em meio a soluços "Isso é um problema só meu... eu não precisava ter te colocado nessa situação. Me descul..."

"Eu sou seu melhor amigo, Freckles" eu falei, interrompendo o pedido de desculpas desnecessário e estendendo minha mão a ela "Você pode desabar na minha frente sempre que precisar..." eu continuei, sentindo a mão dela se entrelaçar à minha.

"Sabe, eu tinha _tantos_ planos. Tantas coisas planejadas para o meu futuro com o Harry." ela desabafou, ainda chorando "É horrível ver tudo ruir na minha frente. Eu sou uma idiota!"

"Não, você não é! Você é brilhante! Se o Potter não enxerga isso, quem sai perdendo é ele!" eu falei, aproximando a minha cadeira da cama e afastando uma mecha dos cabelos dela "Tenha planos por _você_! Pensa na sua carreira, nos seus amigos... no seu futuro! Faça novos planos, mas apenas para _você_... sem pensar em mais ninguém."

"É difícil depois que seus planos já estão formados." ela respondeu, e eu nunca havia visto os olhos dela tão tristes. Não havia brilho nenhum ali "Eu sei que não existia nada concreto, mas eu sinto como se tivesse perdido os meus sonhos, entende? Eu estou _totalmente_ sem rumo."

"Pois então vamos te colocar de volta nos trilhos: seu novo plano número 1 será lutar pela sua efetivação ainda este ano!" eu comecei, vendo o primeiro sorriso dela desde a ligação do Potter "Sua vez. Qual é o plano número 2?"

"Eu preciso de um novo apelido para você, Ice Man." ela disse, entre soluços, sentando-se na cama e ficando de frente para mim.

"Por quê?" eu perguntei, retribuindo o pequeno sorriso "Eu gosto desse apelido!"

"Você não é _nem um pouco_ de gelo comigo." ela respondeu, me abraçando "Você não vem?" ela perguntou, erguendo os cobertores e me chamando para deitar com ela.

"Não sabia se você gostaria disso, depois do que aconteceu entre a gente." eu me expliquei, retirando os meus tênis e me deitando ao lado dela, cobrindo nós dois com o edredom.

"Estamos discutindo os meus novos sonhos." ela respondeu, o rosto a centímetros do meu "Eu considero isso uma conversa bastante séria para o _seu edredom_." ela concluiu, cobrindo as nossas cabeças. Imediatamente uma lembrança invadiu a minha memória.

* * *

_Who's gonna pay attention,_

_to your dreams?_

_

* * *

_

"_É tão macabro você ter um edredom preto!" ela disse, sentando-se na minha cama, de pernas cruzadas._

"_Macabro nada! Ele é super útil quando o sol começa a entrar no quarto de manhã! Bloqueia toda a luz!" eu expliquei, sentando ao lado dela "Sem falar que a Pansy adora... ela é branquinha... o edredom é preto... o contraste com o corpo dela é incrível!"_

"_Poupe-me dos detalhes sórdidos, Ice Man, pelo amor de Deus!" ela falou, rindo, puxando o edredom e entrando embaixo dele. Ela sentada na cama, coberta com o edredom, parecia uma micro montanha "Credo, eu não vejo nada aqui embaixo! É pior do que uma caverna! " ouvi a voz dela, abafada. Ela colocou a cabeça para fora, descabelada. "Mas ele é uma delícia de macio!" ela completou, deitando-se na cama e se enrolando._

"_Eu disse... ele bloqueia toda a luz! Mas, pensando bem, vamos fazer o teste definitivo!" eu falei, entrando embaixo do edredom também "Se cobre!" eu pedi e ela obedeceu, curiosa "É, ele passou no teste, Freckles! Eu não consigo ver o seu cabelo!" eu conclui, gargalhando._

"_Idiota! Se eu conseguisse te ver, eu socaria o seu nariz!" ela respondeu, me dando alguns chutes "Esse edredom é _bizarro_! Será que ele faz eco?" ela se perguntou, dando um grito em seguida e me pegando de surpresa. Apenas tive tempo de tampar os ouvidos com os dedos para não ficar completamente surdo. _

"_Considerando o volume desse grito, ou o edredom _inacreditavelmente_ bloqueia sons, ou você tem uma capacidade vocal fora do normal!" eu disse, rindo, quando nós dois ouvimos o clique da porta e colocamos as nossas cabeças para fora do edredom._

"_Está tudo bem? Eu ouvi um grito!" disse Blaise, se recuperando do susto ao nos ver deitados na cama, embaixo do edredom "Bem, eu diria que se a Pansy ou o Harry entrassem aqui agora, vocês estariam _completamente_ encrencados!" ele completou, saindo rindo do quarto enquanto eu jogava um dos meus travesseiros nele._

"_Cala a boca, Blaise!" eu gritei, olhando para Freckles, que ria descontrolada "Bom, descobrimos que o edredom não é à prova de sons!"_

"_Mas ele continua sendo bizarro!" ela concluiu, deitando-se na cama novamente e cobrindo a sua cabeça "Eu poderia contar os meus segredos mais sórdidos embaixo disso aqui! Me sinto _absurdamente_ segura!"_

"_Então pode começar a falar!" eu brinquei, segurando as pontas do edredom, sem deixar que ela saísse debaixo dele. "Mais uma utilidade para o edredom!" eu ri, quando ela conseguiu uma brecha, saindo debaixo dele._

"_Ele seria extremamente útil para me esconder nas nossas conversas sérias!" ela disse, se explicando após a minha expressão confusa "Oras, aquelas onde eu preciso te contar alguma coisa que me mataria de vergonha! Ou então aquelas, onde você me olha com aquele olhar penetrante que me faz sentir uma perfeita boçal!"_

"_O que você quer dizer?" eu perguntei, rindo ao imaginar ela se sentindo uma boçal._

"_Que embaixo dele eu posso tudo!" ela brincou, voltando para baixo do edredom "Me sinto corajosa e protegida o suficiente nessa escuridão toda!"_

"_Pois eu acho que podemos nomear esse lugar como o ponto oficial para os nossos papos cabeça" eu conclui, rindo "O que você acha?"_

"_Acho a idéia ótima!" ela concordou, se espreguiçando na cama. Era uma das primeiras vezes que eu ficava arrepiado só em olhá-la. _

_

* * *

_

_Who's gonna plug the ears,_

_when you scream?_

_

* * *

_

Ficamos discutindo novos planos por muito tempo, embaixo do edredom, onde eu não podia ver se ela sorria, chorava ou expressava qualquer outro sentimento. Após algum tempo falando sobre viagens que ela poderia fazer, não recebi resposta e, ao descobrir as nossas cabeças, percebi que ela tinha adormecido.

Ela se mexia bastante na cama, em um sono agitado, e, mesmo que ela estivesse dormindo, eu insistia em dizer que estava ali para ela, tentando abraçá-la para que ela notasse a minha presença.

Enquanto ela dormia, pensei em milhares de coisas. Pensei em como tudo havia mudado em tão pouco tempo... pensei sobre o que poderia acontecer entre nós agora que Harry não era mais um empecilho... mas, acima de tudo, pensei em como ela era importante e me perguntei como eu havia permitido que alguém entrasse tão fundo na minha vida.

Enquanto olhava ela dormir, não tive dúvidas que ela era a pessoa que mais tinha conseguido transpassar as barreiras de frieza que eu havia construído. Senti ela se mexer novamente e os ombros dela tremerem antes que ela levasse as mãos aos olhos, tentando afastar o sono.

"Você estava tremendo." eu disse, quando ela levantou a cabeça e se viu abraçada por mim.

"Eu sempre fico com frio quando estou triste. Nunca te contei isso?" ela perguntou, virando-se na cama e ficando de frente para mim. Os olhos dela estavam inchados, mas ela não estava mais chorando, o que me deixava um pouco menos preocupado "Eu dormi por quanto tempo?"

"Um pouco menos de duas horas." eu respondi, após consultar o meu relógio. Ela apanhou o meu braço, para ver o horário "Você estava agitada, ficou se debatend... O que você está fazendo?" eu perguntei, ao ver que ela cobria a própria cabeça novamente.

"Sabe, Ice Man, se eu soubesse que ia dar nisso, eu _com certeza_ teria agarrado você na terça-feira." ela disse, a voz abafada pelo edredom. Meu coração disparou quando eu me uni a ela embaixo dos cobertores, cobrindo a minha própria cabeça.

Não podíamos nos ver, mas talvez fosse melhor assim... aquele assunto seria delicado demais e qualquer passo em falso poderia descontrolá-la novamente ou colocar tudo a perder. Pelo menos, na escuridão do edredom, eu precisaria me preocupar apenas com o que diria, e não com reações, olhares ou gestos.

"Freckles, talvez não seja o momento para isso..." eu comecei, medindo as palavras, mas falando o que eu precisava. Ela havia sido corajosa em confessar o que faria, e eu seria corajoso também "... mas, se você topar, eu quero sair com você no sábado."

"Só nos dois?" ela perguntou, e eu respondi que sim "Como em um encontro?" ela completou.

"Pode apostar." eu disse, nervoso pelos rumos que aquela conversa estava tomando. Ela ficou em silencio por alguns segundos antes de responder que aceitava, levantando-se da cama em seguida, sem me encarar... talvez com medo do que pudesse acontecer se continuássemos naquela posição, falando sobre aquilo.

"Eu preciso ir para casa... está tarde." ela respondeu, olhando-se no espelho e prendendo os cabelos.

"Eu te levo." eu disse, me levantando também e abraçando a cintura dela por trás, olhando-a pelo reflexo do espelho. Talvez fosse precipitado, mas eu não me importava... precisava de algum contato com ela, depois de saber que ela me daria uma chance "Te pego às oito no sábado, ok?" eu avisei, olhando os olhos dela pelo reflexo do espelho.

"Estarei pronta." ela respondeu, me lançando um pequeno sorriso e apertando a minha mão repousada na barriga dela. "Obrigada por ficar comigo hoje." ela agradeceu, e eu pude sentir que ela ainda tremia um pouco, mas não sabia se era pelo término do namoro ou pela nossa conversa de minutos antes.

"Eu _sempre_ vou estar aqui." eu respondi, apertando um pouco o abraço e beijando o topo da cabeça dela.

Ficamos naquela posição, olhando os nossos reflexos em frente ao espelho, por um tempo que eu não consigo precisar. Eram toques completamente inocentes, mas os mais íntimos da minha vida. Até hoje não sei como conseguimos quebrar aquele momento, com os nossos dedos entrelaçados e a cabeça dela apoiada no meu peito, para que eu pudesse pegar as chaves do carro.

* * *

"_Who's gonna hold you down,  
when you shake?  
_

_Who's gonna come around,  
when you break?_

_Oh, you know you can't go on, thinking nothing is wrong.  
Who's gonna drive you home, tonight?"_

**N.A.:** Oi gente!

Esse capítulo empacou mais do que não sei o quê, mas, de repente, em menos de dois dias, ele saiu inteiro... em uma escrita completamente impulsiva e visceral que, depois, foi lapidada um pouquinho.

E eu estou orgulhosa de mim mesma! Eu dificilmente gosto das coisas que escrevo, mas esse capítulo é, com certeza, uma das melhores coisas que já sairam de mim... o que me deixa imensamente feliz!

Espero que vocês gostem tanto quanto eu!

Ah, não sei se vocês notaram, mas os capítulos têm nomes de músicas e, no final, eu sempre encerro com um trechinho... mas a música que eu escolhi para esse capítulo foi tão perfeita, e se encaixou tão bem com todo o contexto, que eu não resisti em colocá-la inteira! Para os interessados, a música se chama Drive, da banda The Cars, e completa perfeitamente o capítulo em todos os sentidos: letra, ritmo e melodia! Se puderem, escutem! É linda e eu juro que vale a pena!

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo desta história que precisa ser contada!

Dani_  
_


End file.
